


Altogether Now

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [6]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Normal violence, Some slurs are present, Swearing, implied sexual assault in chap 10, mind rape in chap 10, mostly canon, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divinero's more or less become a part-time member of the Justice League. Of course, juggling life, challenging young minds, saving the world, keeping up with the Flash, and loving a Martian can be exhausting. (Follows Season Two and picks up right where the first one took place. MxM, mostly canon, slight au. Sequel to Never Alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Happy New Year!

Chapter One: Happy New Year!

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


It was night, park uncrowded as many were probably at home celebrating with family and friends and some gathering or other. I could hear Flash going ninety-to-nothing about the tradition of New Year's Eve and the New Year to Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and J'onn. Superman and Green Lantern would interject ever so often, correcting Flash on his history. I sipped on the punch Superman brought, shaking my head, as I felt Batman approaching me.

“This is ridiculous. We should be out making sure nothing happens. Not here, having a party. What do you think?” He asked. I shrugged.

“I don't mind it... Though I'd rather be at home listening to the ball drop in New York City... But you know how insistent Flash can be.” I gave a smile. “Besides, this beats going door-to-door to get the drunks to quiet down.” I walked over to where Flash was attempting to explain New Year's Resolutions to the newcomers. I chuckled, sitting on the picnic table by J'onn.

' _Having fun?_ ' I asked. J'onn chuckled.

' _It is interesting to hear how he explains New Year's compared to how you and Gary explained it._ ' J'onn answered, taking a seat next to me as Superman began to butt in.

“Flash. Not all New Year's Resolutions get done. Sometimes things happen...” He spoke. Green Lantern tsked.

“And what resolution haven't you done, Superman? Aren't you supposed to be America's Boyscout?” We all chuckled as Superman sputtered out that he never did the scouts.

“And that resolution is most likely none of your business...” I could hear the pout in his voice. I shook my head.

“We're adults... Acting like children... And we're supposed to be able to save the world...” I murmured aloud. J'onn took my hand in his. Rubbery feeling of his more 'human-like' appearance.

“Sometimes... The responsibility needs to be forgotten. Just for a moment. After all, most are, as you say, only human.” I sighed and leaned against him.

“So wise... So damn annoying, but wise.” I commented dryly.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Okay. So now that we ate our little picnic and it's only ten minutes from the New Year, I say we should all say one resolution. As a tradition. Please?” Flash pleaded. We all sighed, readily agreeing because it would be easier than trying to argue with him and hearing him plead over and over again.

“I resolve to finally move out of my tiny apartment into a slightly bigger one.” Superman went first, deciding to get it over with. 

“I resolve to work on my anger.” Hawkgirl went next. Flash laughed and I could hear Lantern stifling a chuckle. Even Batman was snickering. “WHAT?! I can work on it.” She seemed to disbelieve our laughter.

“Sorry.... It's just... That you're so quick to anger... That's all...” Superman quickly saved us. Diana chuckled.

“I resolve to learn more of man's world.” Diana jumped in, chuckling a bit between her words. J'onn moved to stand, letting go of my hand.

“I agree with Diana, I wish to learn more of your world.” He spoke, taking a sip from his own glass of punch. 

“I resolve to relax a little more.” Green Lantern went next. I could hear the smile in Flash's voice.

“I resolve to be a better hero. After all, practice makes perfect.” We all snorted.

“Pretty sure this job isn't one you can be perfect at.” I spoke. Batman sighed.

“Isn't that the truth?” He spoke. “I suppose I could resolve to be more... Active in the League.” I could feel Batman's gaze on me. I sighed.

“I resolve to lower the amount of times I place myself in life or death situations.” I could hear the outright laughter of Hawkgirl, Flash, and Green Lantern. I gave a smile. “I know, I know. Hard in our line of work, but I can try... Right?” 

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Flash was counting down along with the radio we had, watching for fireworks. I had been leaned against J'onn on the bench, laughing at the different conversations around us, having our own. “Flash is excited for the fireworks.” J'onn spoke. I gave a smile.

“He's easily excited about everything. Remember?” I kissed his cheek. He nuzzled me softly.

“Are all New Year's like this?” He asked. I gave a smile.

“Some are. I normally would be at home, listening to the ball dropping on television in New York City. But this....” I gestured to the group of heroes around us. “This is nice. Being with friends.”

“Five.... Four.... Three.... Two.... One!” Flash screamed. “Happy New Year!” He sped around us all, bursting with energy. I laughed, kissing J'onn softly. 

“Happy New Year's.” I smiled.

“Happy New Year.”

 


	2. Chapter Two: Twilight

Chapter Two: Twilight

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“Enough! Chrysalis, we need to go!” I heard Sage yelling. I sensed her out, sending her flying.

“Why do you wanna leave so soon? Am I not being hospitable?” I gave a pout. “I mean, I'm even getting you a nice jail cell and everything.” A vine began tying around me, I kicked at it, making it release. I could feel a blast coming towards me. “Shit!” I swore, hitting the wall. “Thanks for the headache!”

I sensed out Sage's vines, tying them around Chrysalis as I walked towards him. “Now tell me... Why do you need all these gems? What's the point in having them?” I asked, placing my hands on his head. I closed my eyes, sensing out his thoughts.

_I could hear a conversation going. One between Chrysalis, Sage, and some other man. A way to create chaos amongst the world. A living jungle amongst the world. Statues coming to life to destroy humanity. Most would perish. Those left alive would be slaves. A new world order._

I took a step back. “So that's your plan? World domination? Seems a little extreme. Even for you and the Queen of Thorns.” I could hear Sage stepping towards me, the ground shaking underneath. I flew up to get away from the plant she was summoning , giving a smirk. “Guess it's true what they say. Speak of the She-Devil and she shall appear.” I sensed out the tied-up Chrysalis and sent him towards her, hearing them both grunt. 

Planting my feet on the ground, I began to pluck thorns stuck on my suit. “And now you'll have a nice jail cell. Maybe even a room with a view.” I walked towards them, going to grab the gem of Hammorobi back.

“You may wanna bring up your guard, Divinero. We're not alone.” I heard Sage's sing-song voice. I furrowed my brows. 

“What do you me-” I felt something squeezing on my lungs from the insides. When it released, I fell to my knees, coughing and gasping for breath. “What the hell?” I asked, looking up.

“It seems we finally meet, Divinero. Though, I'm afraid this will be a brief meeting. We really must be going. New world order to create.” An unfamiliar voice spoke, one that was scratchy and hoarse sounding. I stood, feeling shaky. Almost like when Morgaine le Fey spelled me.

“Not gonna happen. Not while I'm still standing.” I sensed out the nearest statue, sending it flying where I'd heard the voice. 

“Then I guess, you'll need to take a seat.” The voice spoke. I felt a jolt of pain hit me as the air seemed to thin. I gasped, trying to breathe as my hearing faded. I managed to reach my com-link, touching the distress button as I collapsed.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“D? Divinero... You in there? You okay? GL, I think he's dead. What are we gonna tell J'onn?” I heard Flash's worried voice. Lantern scoffed.

“He's not dead. My ring picked up his heartbeat. He's fine. Unconscious. But fine.” I heard his voice soothe his friend. I groaned, raising up.

“I feel like I should be dead. How long have I been out?” I asked. I heard Flash tapping on a wall.

“Lets see... We got your distress signal, got over here... You were out for at least.... Maybe half an hour...” Flash answered. I swore, getting to my feet, still out of breath.

“Still can barely breathe.” I muttered. Lantern helped me steady myself.

“What happened here anyway? Looks like a war-zone.” He questioned, I could almost imagine his arms crossed over his chest.

“I was trying to prevent Sage and Chrysalis from making off with Hammorabi's gem. I managed to get them both down, had the gem in hand. And then this... I don't know what he is, or was, but he showed up and it all went to hell from there. I could literally feel him squeezing on my lungs. My lungs. And then before he left, he... Made the air disappear from me. Literally. Like not by punching or anything. But it was...” I shook my head. “It was more terrifying than Sage's poison.” I looked at Lantern. “Although... I did manage to figure out their plan.” Flash zipped up to me.

“And that is? What? Open a jewelry store?” I gave him a look, and I guess Lantern did too, because the next words out of his mouth were to justify his question. “They stole a bunch of gems... Gems are in jewelry... Right?” I sighed.

“Wish it was that simple. Those gems are going to be used to transform the world and place it out of balance. Creating chaos in which they can place in a new world order. It's ingenious.... But insane.” I explained.

“Know where we can find them?” Lantern asked, his ring letting out a little 'zip' at being readied. I shook my head.

“No. I could only get so much out of Chrysalis before Sage began to cut in... I didn't want what happen last time to happen again... Guess I should've known better, huh?” I gave a sheepish smile. Lantern placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Don't worry about it. Flash screws up all the time. And I'm not perfect either.” He let go and turned towards Flash who was practically vibrating. “Come on. We need to spread out and look for these cretins.”

“Okay. So what are we looking for? What do they look like?” Flash asked me. I gave another look. “Right. Sorry. I forget you're... You know...” He whispered the next word. “Blind.” I sighed.

“It's okay. But if you see stones moving in ways they shouldn't or see plants growing in unorthodox places, you've found them.” I gave a smile. Lantern flew up.

“Alright. I'll take to searching the North side. Flash, you take West and South, since you are the fastest. Divinero, you take East. Keep in contact.” Lantern took charge. I gave a nod. 

“Alright. Lets go.” I flew off in the direction I was supposed to go in, allowing my mind's eye to scan the areas. I heard Flash zipping off and Lantern fly in his direction. Hopefully, we could manage to find them before we all became slaves...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I sighed and went onto the com-link. “Nothing on my end. I've mind scanned everywhere.” I gave my update. 

“Not finding anything over here, either.” Green Lantern reported back. Flash had some static on his end.

“I think I may have... Found something.” Flash spoke between his link cutting in and out. I sensed out his mind.

' _Flash!_ ' I tried to get him to answer me.

_'I'm fine. Link's just going dead. Probably because of this freaking machine I'm looking at. It's running interference. Should I go ahead and-_ '

' _Don't even think about that! Lantern and I are on our way!_ ' I ordered, getting on my link with Lantern. “He's fine, but he's found where they are. I told him not to mess with anything until we got there.”

“Won't do much good. That kid'll do whatever he wants. So we'd better get going before he gets himself killed.” Lantern spoke. I swore.

“Yeah. Let's go. I'll give coordinates.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We manged to arrive before Flash did anything stupid. “Glad you're here. What's the plan?” Flash asked. Lantern seemed to be observing the situation. Perhaps Green Lantern training?

“We need to take out that machine and get the gems out of there. Without either, their little world domination plan can't work. But to get to the machine, we'd need a distraction. Flash, Divinero. You can be the distraction.” Lantern again gave us instruction.

“Why am I a distraction?” I asked. 

“A blind man and a complicated machine? Doesn't seem like a good idea to me.” Lantern gave his reply, a hint of a smile in his voice. I chuckled. 

“Right. Then lets go.” I pulled up the hood on my cloak. Flash gave a laugh.

“I'm waaaay ahead of you.” Flash zipped through.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Flash was zipping around and around the complex, dodging blasts from Chrysalis while I was keeping Sage busy. Lantern was fighting with the other one, a lunatic who called himself Libertine. He wanted to 'liberate' the people from all forms of government. 

_'Divinero. Hand Sage off to Flash to deal with. You take over fighting psycho, and I'll see what I can do to that machine.'_ Lantern reached out telepathically. I flew over, sensing out Sage's vines and tying Chrysalis with them.

_'Think you can take on Sage?_ ' I asked Flash. 

_'Oh yeah! She seems better than that Stone Freak_ .'Flash spoke. I shook my head before sending a chair flying towards Libertine.

“Hey! Over here!” I sensed him out and sent him flying into a wall. I could hear Sage and Chrysalis getting in eachother's way while fighting Flash, his speed too much for them. Lantern had went off already, trying to stop the machine. Libertine chuckled darkly.

“Now, now Divinero. Let's not be hasty.” I felt him taking control of me, sending me down. “That's right. Bow.” I fought against his invisible grip, sending a table I'd sensed out towards him. He grunted, allowing me to recover.

“Sorry. Hasty is all I know.” I stood back up. I sensed him out again, sending him up and down. An invisible force forced me down, letting him go.

“I hate to tell you this, Divinero, but I'm a much stronger telekinetic than you are. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty.” I felt his force choking me. Struggling, I sensed out another chair and sent it against him, gasping for breath as he released me.

“Machine is disabled!” Lantern yelled, destroying it with his ring after disabling it. I felt Libertine close by and smirked at him.

“You lose.” I stood up, sending him flying back with a force of my own. Libertine groaned as he the wall, collapsing. Flash zipped up to me.

“Sage and Chrysalis are down. Turns out, plants can turn to stone.” He laughed. Lantern landed near us.

“I hear sirens. Police'll be here soon. We should make sure they're secure enough to be transported back to prison.” Lantern began walking towards Chrysalis and Flash towards Sage. I went towards Libertine, using the cuffs the League preferred using. 

Libertine chuckled darkly as I finished up. “You think you've won. But you haven't. I've just proved my own point.” I glared.

“What point is that?”

“That you're a lot like me, Mr. Williams. And that we have far more in common than you'd think.” Libertine whispered. I froze. He knew. How could he know? “Don't worry. I can keep a secret.” I flew off, towards Lantern and Flash.

“Lets go... We have a report to write.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Flash and I were waiting in Javelin bay for the others to come in. “I told you I had him!” Superman was arguing with Batman as they exited the ship.

“Yeah. It looked like you did.” Batman retorted back, footsteps heard leaving the bay. Wonder Woman sighed.

“They're at it again.” She spoke as she walked up to me. I chuckled.

“What was it this time?” I asked. “Joker? Didn't fly correctly? Batman being reckless?”

“Braniac and Darkseid.” J'onn responded, coming to stand beside me. “So what did you, Flash, and Green Lantern get into while we were gone?” He asked. I gave a smile.

“We may have saved the world... You know? The usual.”

 


	3. Chapter Three: Tabula Rasa

Chapter Three: Tabula Rasa

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


J'onn held my hand as we walked around the park, breathing in the cool, air of winter. “So when do you know for sure if you've gotten the job?” He asked. I gave a smile.

“By the end of this upcoming nine weeks. I hope I get it. I mean, the fifth grade teacher is retiring and I'm due for a more... Permanent position. And I'm already familiar with the criteria.” I told him, kissing him softly. Our moment was interrupted when he pulled away, com-link whirring to life.

“I'll be there soon. He will not get away.” He kissed my cheek, apologetically. “I'm sorry. Luthor has escaped and we've got to stop him...” I gave a smile.

“Go and save the world. I'll be here.” I heard sirens going off. “Also saving the world. Seems like evil never takes an off day.”I sighed, taking one more kiss before walking off towards an alley way to change properly.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Now tell me, who hired you to get this priceless piece of artwork?” I asked, spinning the robber around and around in midair, waiting for them to break down.

“No one hired me! I swear!” I let him fall to the ground, placing a hand on his head.

“Are you sure about that?” I smirked, slipping past his mental defenses. _'I could hear him talking money with someone. Someone behind bars. Libertine._ ' I shook my head. “Looks like you and your boss will be spending lots of time together in prison.” I tied him up with the block-off ropes, placing the painting back where it went. “Have fun in prison.” I gave a smile before flying off.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Divinero. Come in.” Batman was on my com-link. I answered, still patrolling the area.

“You rang?” I asked, smirking. I could almost picture him rolling his eyes. 

“How close are you to Metropolis?”

“Why?” I frowned.

“We may need your help...” Superman interjected, talking into his own com-link. 

“Alright. I'll be there soon. What am I supposed to do? Find Luthor?” I asked.

“No. Find J'onn. He did a mind sweep of the city and I don't think it went well...” Superman spoke. 

“He's acting like he's hurt, as if touching base with the civilians hurt his mind.” Batman spoke. I swore.

“Of course he's hurt. He probably has a migraine. Probably can't even see straight.” I swore again. “I'll find him. Let's hope he's not hurt.” I hung up, closing my eyes. I sensed out the link I had with J'onn, flying off in the direction it lead me.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I landed in a forest clearing, hearing J'onn speaking telepathically. ' _You're such a simple creature. All you need is a rabbit once in a while and you're fine._ '

I walked over to him, smiling. “J'onn? That you? You feeling okay?” I asked, extending my hand. I heard him walking towards me, taking my hand in his. It was his real hand, not the rubbery one of his shifted form.

_'I'm fine... I just... Over exhausted myself...'_ He pulled me along to sit with him near water. I heard it splash along the rocks. ' _Are you aware how selfish humans can be? I mean... I know what you've said about it in the past... But this... It was... Like some sort of disease. Such selfishness would have never passed on Mars... It would be.... So foreign.'_ I sighed and carefully wrapped an arm around him.

_'Humans are selfish beings, J'onn. Our whole existence has been based on survival of the fittest, no matter what happens to those left behind. But we've evolved enough now that there are those who try to help. Those who help with charities or shelters... Things like that, shows we're improving our views. And compared to your people and Hawkgirl's people, we're infants on the age of species. I have faith that one day... We can evolve into a greater people. A nicer people.'_ I gave a smile, sharing my hope with him. He sighed.

_'Still._ ' The leaves began to rustle and we both ducked behind a big rock as a group of people arrived. “JENNIFER! JENNY!” They called.

“Jenny, where are you?!” Another person called out. They looked around, and I could tell lights were shining around. “She's not here. We'd better keep moving.” Another spoke, the group moving. I felt J'onn squeeze my hand as he shifted into his 'normal' form.

“I'm going to go help... A child does not need to be out here alone.” He phased off, disappearing. I swore and went out to find him again. After a few minutes, I found him, hearing people surrounding him with questions about finding the girl. I chuckled when he was near me, realizing he must have escaped them.

“Feeling better now?” I asked. I felt his arms around me.

“I do. I feel much better.” He let me go and I felt another presence joining us.

“J'onn. Glad you're okay. Good to see you, Divinero.” I heard Diana speak. I gave a smile. 

“Hey Princess. How goes it?” I asked, giving her a side-hug. She reciprocated before turning her attention to J'onn.

“You need to leave. Before Luthor's new toy finds you.” I felt her gaze on me. “Both of you. It copies our powers and if it got your powers... We'd never be able to beat it.” Wonder Woman warned. I shook my head.

“I'm not sure I can just stand by idly.” I told her. 

“I second that. You are my friends. I'm not going to let you be harmed while I do nothing.” J'onn spoke. She huffed.

“Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was thrown down telekinetically, groaning as I landed on Green Lantern. “Sorry...” I groaned, getting up. I heard J'onn's cape flow as he landed in front of us, protecting us. “J'onn move!” I shouted as I heard AMAZO approach.

“Now you've got all their powers! Finish them!” I heard Luthor shout. 

“Yes. Use them well.” J'onn spoke, calm as ever. Soon enough, I heard the robot attacking Luthor before disappearing, flying off. 

“Where do you think he went?” Hawkgirl asked, pain still in her voice. I heard her trying to unfurl her wings, having landed on them funnily earlier. 

“Wherever gods go...” J'onn spoke. Luthor laughed.

“Oh yes. Because he's god now. I'm trembling.” I heard Superman zip over to Luthor.

“Just wait. I bet you'll be praying whenever he returns for you. And you know he will eventually.” Superman threatened. I sighed and walked over to J'onn.

“Ready to go home? I could use an excedrin after today's events...” I spoke, flying upwards. 

“Right behind you.” J'onn answered, feeling him beside me.

 


	4. Chapter Four: Valentine's Day

Chapter Four: Valentine's Day

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

Notes: Lots of fluff and really short.

I sighed as he held my hand, leading me off. “Where are we going?” I asked for the tenth time. J'onn chuckled.

“It's a surprise, Caleb. But we are close to it.” I frowned.

“I'm not sure how I like this... Surprise.” He stopped, holding me close.

“We're here. Sense it out. Tell me where you think you are and what you think is going on.” J'onn murmured. I closed my eyes, allowing my mind's eye to see the surroundings.

_We were at the park, near the pond, close enough to civilization, but far enough away to be in our own little world. A blanket was laid out, a picnic._

I turned to J'onn. “What brought all this on?”I smiled, giving him a kiss. “Not that I mind, I'm just wondering.” He held me close.

“Gary and Flash explained the tradition of Valentine's Day... I thought you and I could celebrate with a picnic. Something simple but... Still romantic.” J'onn admitted, his voice sheepish. I leaned into him.

“I think it's sweet. And I believe this is most likely the best Valentine's Day I've ever celebrated.” I took his hand, leading him to sit down. “Come on. I'm starving.” I gave a little wink before getting into his lap. He laughed, holding me.

“I guess I should've pushed you to eat lunch.” He nuzzled my neck before going to open the basket. “Lynn assisted me in cooking the meal... I wasn't sure about Earth's cuisine...” I smiled.

“A man who can cook. I definitely do not deserve you.” I kissed him, letting my lips linger on his before he let me sample a bite of what he cooked. “Damn. That's good. What is is? Dumplings?” I felt a smile against my cheek.

“Perceptive.”

“I have to be. Can't let myself be poisoned you know.” I gave a smirk as he playfully slapped my leg.

“As if you let that stop you before. What of Sage? And Copperhead? Luthor?” He asked. My smirk became a sheepish smile. 

“Point taken. I'm able to be poisoned. But not with food. Not yet anyway.” I gave a playful glare. “Not trying to poison me are you?” He snorted.

“If I poisoned you, I'd be left alone with the rest of the League, most notably Flash. I do not wish to be left alone with them.” I chuckled.

“Well.... Batman's okay. And I like Shayera. She's loads of fun.” I could feel him shake his head.

“She is... Something. I'll give you that.” I smirked.

“She's a tad volatile, sure.... But just something? That's an understatement. Hawkgirl takes the badass thing waaaay too far.” I laid against J'onn. “We should eat before it gets cold.” I chuckled, remembering the food as I got out of his lap.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We laid on the blanket, my head on his chest. “It's quiet out tonight.” He murmured. I chuckled.

“It's a cold night. And Valentine's Night.... People are celebrating.” I nuzzled close, starting to feel the chill. He rose up, pulling me into his lap.

“Let's go home before you get sick... Alright?” He picked me up. I huffed, struggling until I was back on my feet. “Sorry. I tend to forget... Your dislike of being picked up.” I gave a smile.

“It's alright. But walking is nice.” I leaned close to his ear. “Though... Perhaps you can carry me over the threshold later.” I gave a smirk and began to walk off, knowing how to appeal to his inner romantic. The big dork. My dork.

 


	5. Chapter Five: Only A Dream

Chapter Five: Only a Dream

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I flew beside Green Lantern. “So lemme get this straight; a highly trained officer stationed at a highly defensed prison, was tricked into releasing five highly dangerous villains? That's a great use of our tax dollars.” I lamented. Lantern snorted.

“Let's just round them up while we can.” He swore. The sky seemed to brighten as he used his ring, possibly to shield us. “Volcana and Firefly at 3: 15 down below. Batman's got them... Mostly under control.” Lantern told me. I nodded, flying down. I sensed out Firefly's weapon, shattering it.

“Don't you know playing with fire leaves a burn?” I asked, flying back up when I heard him charging for me. “Tsk, tsk. I think you need to cool off.” I sensed out his body, forcing him down. I could hear Lantern and Batman handling Volcana and flew off, sensing where the others were.

Superman and J'onn were handling Grundy, and Hawkgirl seemed to have a hold on Copperhead. And Flash was needing assistance with Luminus. I sensed out Luminus' light machine, shattering it from the inside out. I could hear him swear as Flash swarmed him, taking him out. “Thanks, D. I probably could've done it myself. But, hey... It's alright.” He zoomed up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I chuckled.

“Yeah. I could see that. You totally had him.” I smirked. The others came around us, counting to make sure we had all of the bad guys locked away.

“So... Does that mean we can call it a night?” Flash asked.

“Yeah. I am anyway. Goodnight.” Superman swooped off, headed to wherever Superman goes. I felt myself yawn.

“I'm beat myself... 'Night.” I flew off, linking with J'onn. ' _Coming home tonight? Or going to work late?_ ' I asked.

_'I'll be home later. Batman wishes for me to come with him... Something about a woman in the hospital_ .' J'onn responded. 

_'I'll keep your pillow warm._ ' I smiled, soaring towards Glaseste.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Back at the apartment, I was in my pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, working on grading papers for school. I still had a dozen five paragraph essays to read over before Monday. I sighed, closing my eyes, just trying to gain some insight.

I felt myself dozing. Unable to stop, I drifted completely into sleep, my eyes staying shut...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

_I couldn't sense anything. I was panicking, reaching for my cane. Nothing. I shook, panic covering me. I ran out, trying not to hit anyone or anything. I managed to hit a table and swore. Everywhere I went, I hurt myself, or hit someone else._

_“Hurts? Doesn't it? Being completely useless? To be truly blind?” I heard a voice say. I grit my teeth, looking towards the voice._

_“SHOW YOURSELF! WHERE ARE YOU?!” I called out, trying to sense them out. Nothing. My powers weren't working. I was on my own. I was truly blind._

_I sunk to my knees, feeling the floor as I tried to make my exit. I was in a room, right? I was feeling carpet, so I had to be in a room. I had to be. “Poor, poor Caleb. Are you okay?” I heard Gary's voice ask as he tried to help me up. “You always fall. We need to find you a new cane.” I pulled away from him._

_“I'm fine. And I do not always fall. I'm well balanced.” I huffed. I heard Lacey's laugh._

_“It's okay to admit being helpless sometimes, Caleb. It happens. And well... You ARE blind.”I heard Lacey say. I clenched my fists and ran, though I only got so far, before I tripped and fell over. I winced, trying to raise up. To get up._

_“It's hopeless. And you're hopeless. Helpless. Blind. You're weak.” I heard that voice say again. Closer. I glared and struck at it, hitting only air..._

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

_“Divinero. Divinero?! Where are you?” I heard a familiar voice. Flash. I could hear him zipping around._

_“Damn I can't see anything. Not even with my ring.” I heard Lantern._

_“He's blind. He doesn't dream in visuals.” I heard another familiar voice say. Superman. I carefully stood up._

_“I'm over here!” I called. “I... I need help... I can't see... I... I can't use my powers or anything.” I spoke, softer than I was previously._

_“Caleb. You need to know that we can only do so much for you... The real power in this dream, comes for you.” J'onn spoke. I heard a laugh. A terrifying one. From the one who kept tormenting me. “You have to trust me. You're far more powerful in here than you think you are.” J'onn continued._

_“You are nothing. Helpless. Blind. They can't even help you. Most likely don't even want to help you.” The voice taunted. I glared, feeling my anger boil. I stood up, head high._

_“Am I? Or are you just trying to project your own feelings of inadequacy on me? Your own failures and rejections.” I felt myself reaching out towards the voice's mind, finding it's emotional center. The fears. “What is it you're so scared of John?” I found his name within his mind. His fears erupting in his mind. “Are you scared of not being good enough? You weren't good enough for your wife. She left you for another man. You weren't even bad enough to be considered a dangerous man by the police. Just a nobody until you forced yourself into that machine.”_

_I could feel the dream warping, the man behind the voice disappearing, panting. “S-shut up. You don't... You know nothing.” The voice swore. I gave a smirk._

_“It's okay to be scared. After all, not everyone can be worth something. Sometimes there have to worthless people in the mix.” I flung out his fears, manipulating his mind to showing them over and over in his mind. I could feel him disappear as I found myself calming down._

_“I didn't know you could do that.” Flash spoke after things seemed to calm down. I gave a smile._

_“I... I honestly didn't know it either.” I felt around. “So... Who's next to rescue? Batman? Hawkgirl? Wonder Woman?” I asked._

_“Shayera needs us...” I heard J'onn speak. “But I can't reach out to her. Her mind... It's closed off.” I carefully took his hand._

_“I'm sure she's fine. Can we all wake up now? Please? I'm tired of this dream.” I chuckled._

_“I agree with that.” Superman sounded exhausted. “This has just been one nightmare after another...”_

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I woke up on a bed in medbay, careful as I sat up. “Your cane is right beside the bed.” I heard J'onn say. I gave a smile, taking it in my hand as I stood.

“The others here? It's awfully quiet.”

“They are... John and Flash are getting breakfast ready. Superman is letting his place of work know he'll be late. Shayera is still asleep... And Batman has just now fallen asleep.” J'onn gave the rundown. I nodded.

“And Dee?” I asked.

“In jail. Apparently, between you and Batman, he had a very traumatic experience.” J'onn carefully wrapped his arms around me. I gave a smile.

“It's an interesting new power he helped me discover. Wonder what other emotions I can bring up in people...?” I felt him kiss my cheek.

“We'll test them out later... For now... Let's just rest.”

 


	6. Chapter Six: Empathy

Chapter Six: Empathy

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I could hear Batman typing on the computer before his gaze found me. “So... What am I doing here? Is this some sort of test... Or what...?” I asked. J'onn and the others were around, apparently in on whatever was going on.

“Dealing with Dr. Destiny brought out an ability you have. The ability to change and shift the emotions of others around you to your will. If left unchecked, this could be dangerous. In order to keep it from becoming out of control, we're going to help you practice using it.” Batman finally explained after leading me to sit down in a chair. “Now... Which emotion did you use against Destiny?” I frowned.

“Fear. It seemed appropriate considering the hell he put us through. It was... Easy to draw out of him...”I looked down, trying to recall how I'd done that, how I'd shaped his emotions into what I wanted.

“Fear. Seems like a good place to start.” Batman walked over to the others. “Who wants to volunteer?” He asked.

“Why not you? I mean, you are the one wearing the fearful Batsuit...”Flash asked. I could almost imagine the glare that must've been given.

“Because I'm recording the data. In order to do so, I need a clear mind.” Batman explained. I heard John's footsteps.

“I'll see what he's got. Okay, Caleb. Scare me to death.” The Green Lantern spoke in front of me, taking a seat in the opposite chair. I looked around.

“Are you guys sure about this? I mean... What if it was a one-time deal? Or I really fuck-up your minds?” I asked. I felt J'onn take my hand.

“We're here. We're sure. And should something go wrong, I can help fix it. Do not worry about failing. Worry about what could happen if you're not in control. At least this way, we're here to intervene.” J'onn calmed me, kissing my temple. I sighed, squeezing his hand before standing near Lantern.

“Okay. Let's do this. Fear, I think is what we agreed too...” I took a deep breath, focusing in on John's mind. “What is it you fear, Lantern? Does anything scare you? Make you jump in the night?” I asked, focusing on drawing out his fear, searching out his mind.

“Are you scared of not getting a chance to tell her how you feel? Or is it fear that you're not good enough? That everything you do serves no real purpose? Or is the fear of not being the best Lantern possible? That you disgrace the ring?” I felt the thoughts wash over me, all fears that John had.

“S-stop. Enough.” I heard him getting up. “I... I'm going to get something to drink.” He flew off, though we heard him hit a wall. Batman swore.

“He should've stayed put so we could monitor him.” Batman walked over to the computer, typing in something else. I took a breath, looking around.

“Um... Can I have a glass of water too? Please?” I asked, sensing out the chair nearby and sitting down. Batman groaned again.

“Fine. Five minute break. Everyone. Seeing as no one is focusing.” Batman walked off. I turned to where I knew Flash was vibrating around.

“Is he always like that?” I asked.

“Yeah. He's a bit of a control freak.” Flash zipped off. I looked towards Hawkgirl.

“John... Is he okay?” I asked, guilt setting in.

“He will be. After all, he was a Marine... That's a major thing, right?” She asked. I gave a weak smile.

“Yeah... He'll be fine...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Alright... Now to try sadness.” Batman spoke. So far I had subjected Green Lantern to fear, Flash to happiness, Wonder Woman to anger (bad idea, I must add), and Superman to love. I hadn't tested out anything on Hawkgirl, J'onn, or Batman... Though probably because all three would be the hardest to manipulate emotionally.

“On who?” I asked, voice revealing my tiredness. We'd been at it for hours, trying to make sure there were no gaps in my control.

“Me. Try and make me sad.” Hawkgirl sat down in front of me. I heard her taking off her mask, Flash whistled, commenting on her red hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

“Okay. I'm going to do my best here...” I took a breath and focused on her mind, her sadness, her regrets. “What hurts your feelings, Shayera? What makes you sad? Is it the depression of knowing that no matter how hard you try, someone else is suffering? Or perhaps you worry about what would happen if you couldn't save him.” I started, feeling out her mind for every fear, every sadness.

“Do you still think of your siblings? The ones you'll never see again? Or perhaps-” I amplified my power, giving more energy.

“Enough!” I heard Hawkgirl yell, her mind shutting on me, sending me to the ground. I groaned, landing on my knees.

“Ouch...” I groaned, holding my head. Hawkgirl flew off, headed away from the computers. Lantern flew off after her, going to calm her down. I turned towards where Batman was typing away. “Any other bright ideas?” I asked.

“Nope. I got what I needed. You're all free to go.” I snorted, J'onn helping me up.

“I need an excedrin... Or a tylenol... Something, for this headache.” I whined, leaning on J'onn. He chuckled softly.

“Let's go home and get you taken care of...”He held me close, helping me towards the Javelin.

 


	7. Chapter Seven: Maid of Honor

Chapter Seven: Maid of Honor

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I managed to duck as Sage sent a flurry of thorns my way. “Really? Thorns? What's next? Your vines.” I asked. Sure enough, I felt the vines crawling up my legs and tying around me. I struggled. “Of course. Fucking plants.” I sensed out their roots to cut off their power, freeing myself.

“Plants are great. It's humans that are terrible.” She drawled out, pollen attacking my nose and mouth. I coughed, landing on the ground.

“Too bad I'm not human.” I heard a familiar voice, smirking as Sage ended up tied with her own vines.

“Whatcha doin' here, J'onn? Thought you had monitor duty.” I asked.

“On my way to the WatchTower. Though, I figured I could make a quick stop to help you out.” J'onn had a smile in his voice. I chuckled.

“Thanks. But you'd better go before Batman gets mad. You know how controlling and temperamental he is.” I gave a smirk.

“True... Though he's gone right now... To Paris if I recall correctly.” J'onn spoke calmly. I frowned.

“Wonder why... Did he call for back up?” I asked.

“No. Probably something to do with Gotham... If he needed us... He'd let us know.” I heard the familiar sound of the Javelin opening up. “And there is my ride.”

“Bye. Be careful. Though... It is monitor duty.” I gave a slight smirk before flying off myself, towards the shelter. There was always something going on there...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Divinero. Come in, Divinero.” Batman's voice came over the com-link.

“Yes?” I asked.

“Kasnia. How fast can you get there?” Batman asked. I frowned.

“Not fast enough. I'm not Superman. Why?” I asked.

“Because something's not right... I'll be over to get you in my plane. Be ready.” Batman cut off the connection. I sighed. _'Another relaxing weekend gone... Great..._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Batman and I arrived in Kasnia, trying to figure out the best plan for rescuing Wonder Woman, who had gotten herself captured for trying to stop the wedding of the princess-excuse me, queen. “Can you get rid of their weapons?” Batman asked. I gave a smirk.

“I can shatter the weapons.” I sensed out the weapons, completely shattering them. The guards started trying to find us, fighting hand-to-hand. Batman ran out towards Diana's cell while I held off their guards, sensing them out and slinging them into each other. 

Soon enough, I heard Wonder Woman and Batman joining in the fight. “Come on! We've got to get to Audrey before she gets hurt!” Wonder Woman called, knocking out the last of the guards. Batman stood still for a moment before speaking.

“Come on. Her quarters should be this way.” He led us towards a guarded room. He easily knocked out the guards with a battarang. Dainty footsteps could be heard coming out of the door.

“Diana! Batman! It's good to see you. And you've brought a friend.” An accented voice spoke. 

“Where's Savage?” Batman asked. The girl sounded saddened.

“I'll show you... But... Please. Be careful. He... He's got a missile.” Queen Audrey spoke. I frowned.

“We need to alert the others. There is no way we can handle this on our own.” I told Batman and Wonder Woman.

“Way ahead of you.” Batman got onto his com-link, getting a hold of Superman. I felt a hand grab onto my arm.

“So what do you look like under that hood?” I could hear the Queen ask, almost softly, seductive. I gave a smile.

“Let's leave that, a mystery. Shall we?” I stepped away, trying to stay polite as I turned to face Wonder Woman. “Savage? As in Vandal Savage? Isn't he the man who tried to take over the world by manipulating World War 2?” I asked.

“He somehow managed to survive.” Wonder Woman spoke. I nodded. Batman walked back over.

“Lets go after Savage... The others will go after the missiles.” The Queen led us off, towards her 'husband's' lab. Wonder Woman turned to the younger woman.

“Audrey... Can I borrow your earrings?” She asked. I frowned.

“Trying a new look?” I asked. She snorted.

“Not exactly...”  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Wonder Woman and I were challenging the guards, trying to fight them off while Batman seemed to have a hold of Savage and the computer. The countdown was imminent, and hopefully, we'd not be here.

It didn't take long before Batman yelled out to us. “We need to evacuate!” I sensed out those I could carry and got out of the lab. Wonder Woman grabbed those she could. Soon enough, there was a loud boom and a large flash of light. Debris hit me in the back, and I fell into Wonder Woman.

“Divinero, are you okay?” She asked. I gave a weak smile. 

“I'm peachy. J'onn's gonna have a hissy fit, but I'm fine.” I stood back up. “So... Can I go home now? I need a shower and an ice pack.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

' _You did what?!'_ J'onn all-but yelled. I gave a weak smile as I laid down. I was home, giving J'onn the run down through our link while he was still on monitor duty.

_'I saved the world with Diana and Batman... That's all... May have a huge bruise on my back... Nothing major._ ' I answered. He swore.

_'I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with you, Caleb... You always manage to get yourself hurt. Always._ ' I sighed.

_'What can I say? I've got bad luck._ ' I gave a slight chuckle.

' _I'll take a proper look at you tomorrow, when I get home... Are you icing tonight?'_ I sighed.

_'Yes dear.'_

 


	8. Chapter Eight: Hearts and Minds

Chapter Eight: Hearts and Minds

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Slipping into the bank, I listened carefully, hoping to gain an idea of who I was dealing with. After all, I didn't need to risk the lives of the bank tellers. “Alright, Harley, go and get the rest of the money from the back. Before the Bat shows up.” A voice cackled. Joker. I flew down, keeping enough distance.

“Sorry Joker, but Batman only rules in Gotham.” I sensed out his gun and crushed it, hearing his surprise.

“Oh great. Divinero. HARLEY! Get rid of him!” I heard Joker yell, running off towards the back. High-heeled footsteps ran at me.

“You got it Mister Jay!” Harley yelled back, firing something at me. I ducked out of the way, trying to sense out all of her weapons. The ones I had control of, broke and shattered. “HEY! Those were expensive!” I heard a ball drop, gas filling the area. “Take that!”

I heard them leave as I coughed harshly. The rest of the people in the bank were coughing as well. “May day! Joker and Harley are in Glaseste.” I tried to communicate.

“We'll be there soon!” I heard Batman on the other end. I gave a sigh of relief as I helped those trapped in the bank out, hoping that the smoke would clear soon enough.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Superman and Batman arrived on scene, facing towards them. “Did you see where they went?” Superman asked. I gave him a look.

“Yes. Of course I saw where they went. I'm not _blind_ or anything.” I gave a smirk as Superman swore.

“Okay. Let me rephrase, did you sense where they went?” Superman asked. 

“I think they were headed towards the beach. They managed to head off with the money because Harley dropped a gas bomb. I had to save the rest of the bankers. They... Got away.” I looked down. I heard Batman looking around the bank.

“Maybe not... What else is at the beach?” He asked me. I shrugged.

“Nothing much but the... Old lighthouse.” I gave a sigh. “We're headed out towards the lighthouse, aren't we?”

“Unhuh.” Batman began to make his way towards the beach. Superman took off and I flew my own way. Though, a bad feeling was forming in my stomach...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We crept into the lighthouse, trying to keep as quiet as possible. I could sense three people, two of which, I knew to be Joker and Harley. “So... Think this'll be enough to fund your new project?” Joker asked.

“I believe it is a start. Normally, I wouldn't have to stoop so low as to steal the money. But since my last encounter with Superman got my funds frozen, I had to.” I heard a familiar voice. Luthor.

' _So how did Luthor find those two? Craigslist?_ ' I asked. I heard Superman snort in my mind.

' _Possibly... I wouldn't be surprised at all._ ' Superman spoke. I could feel Batman shift.

_'Let's go... Before this goes too far._ ' Batman flung one of his battarangs at the group. “I guess it wouldn't be a party without some party poopers!” Joker cackled. I sensed out weapons, trying to destroy all that I could.

“You don't understand how expensive these things are!” I heard Harley shriek. I could hear Superman and Batman fighting with Luthor and Joker respectively. 

“Sorry!” I gave a smirk. “Actually. Nope. Not sorry.” I sensed her out, spinning her around and around. I let her go and heard her stumbling, getting sick. “Harley's down!” I called, flying around to help the other two.

“Joker and Luthor are finally down.” Superman spoke. I gave a smile.

“Thanks... Now... Let's get the police and get our reports straightened out...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I finished giving my report to the computer as the hatch opened up. Flash was zipping around and speaking excitedly. “I still can't believe you and Katma were together! She's so outta your league, John!” I heard Shayera snort.

“I don't know. I think they just needed a fling.” She spoke. 

“Right... Look... It was a normal relationship. Alright? But it ended for a reason. Can I please live it down now?” I heard the Lantern pleading. I turned to face them.

“Who's Katma and why are you teasing Lantern about her?” I asked. I could hear J'onn chuckling.

“I'll explain later.”

 


	9. Chapter Nine: Helpless

Chapter Nine: Helpless

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


School was letting out for the day, my class running out the door to the outside worlds. “REMEMBER TO HAVE YOUR PARENTS SIGN THE PERMISSION SLIPS!” I yelled after them, laughing as I felt their excitement for the end of the day. I shook my head as they left, going for my bag and cane. A knock on my door caused me to jump, my senses allowing me to realize who it was.

“J'onn. Why do you try to frighten me?” I asked, turning towards my boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around me.

“Didn't mean to frighten you. I was just wondering if we could go to the opening of that new museum in town. I figured you could use a bit of a break from the work.” He kissed the top of my head. I chuckled.

“Perhaps just this once.” I grabbed my things, starting for the door, hand in his. “Wait... Shouldn't you be... At work?” I hinted at his rotation of being the monitor at the WatchTower.

“Shayera is more than capable of being in charge for a little while...” J'onn smiled, leading me out. “Let's go home and let you drop off your bag before we go there. We shouldn't risk it getting taken...” I nodded.

“Come on... Before I change my mind.” I laughed a bit at his surprised noise as I pulled him along.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The new museum was one of science, not art. That may or may not have been a great thing in my mind. I mean... Art is for the eyes... Science... Science is for the soul. And it helped that J'onn enjoyed talking about it. And that I enjoyed debating it.

That is... Until we had company. Chrysalis' company at that... “Aw. Glad you opened up our new museum. Too bad I have to destroy it. You didn't add in a geology or stone section.” Chrysalis began to open fire. J'onn and I ran out; me so I could change and he could shift. We flew back into the building.

“Get the people out of here. I've got Chrysalis.” I told J'onn.

“I'll do my best.” J'onn went to try and get the others out of the building. I flew towards Chrysalis, staying a distance.

“Come on. Chrysalis. Let's talk about this. I mean, really... Trying to destroy a building just because your favorite branch of science was ignored? I mean... It's kind of bratty.” A blast was fired at me. I swore, ducking.

“Seriously? Do you always have to show up to my crimes? Always?” He asked, firing multiple times at me. I managed to dodge the blasts, sensing out his weapon.

“I do. After all, when you commit crimes, you're trying to hurt others. Can't have that.” I gave a smirk as I destroyed the weapon. I could sense his anger; it was way worse than normal. It was... Abnormal. “Come on... Talk it out.” I tried.

“I'm done talking. And I'm done with you!” I didn't have time to react, my whole body feeling heavy. I couldn't move anything but my head. I was stone! “Now. You're still. Let's see if you can keep yourself alive.” I heard a gun cock.

“Guns? That's not your style. Chrysalis... Are you okay?” I asked. This was certainly out of character for him. Guns weren't his style, and this anger... Was he being manipulated?

“I hope you've said your prayers.” I heard a bang and tried to think fast. The bullet was fast, but I had it sensed out, stopped. I let out a sigh of relief. “Don't be relieved yet. I've got more bullets.” Then I heard it, the gun breaking, fighting, grunts.

“Are you alright?” J'onn asked, phasing me out of the stone. I stretched, trying to bring back circulation.

“I'm fine. I'm actually worried about Chrysalis though...” I looked towards where I was hearing him groaning.

“He was trying to kill you.” J'onn spoke. I sighed.

“Guns aren't his style J'onn. And neither is anger. Someone's messed with his head. And I'm going to find out who...” I walked over towards Chrysalis when I felt J'onn's hand grab me.

“You don't need to get close to him. That's how he turned you into stone. You're great at fighting with distances between you and the enemy, but not close range.” J'onn spoke softly. I pulled away, mouth gaping.

“Excuse me? You don't think I can handle myself? Need I remind you that I've been holding my own for years now? Before the League? Before you?” I asked. J'onn sighed.

“That's not what I meant... It's just... You can easily become helpless when you allow yourself to-” I stopped him.

“Helpless? I'm not fucking helpless, J'onn. I can handle myself just fine. But if I really am so helpless, you find out Chrysalis' manipulator on your own.” I flew off, trying to keep somewhat of a control over my powers. I didn't need anything shattering or flying around...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“He said I was helpless, Lace.” I was sitting in her and Gary's living room. “I mean, I'm blind. I'm not a master of hand-to-hand combat... But I'm far from helpless.” I ranted. She waddled up to me (she was at least four months along now, and bigger) and sat beside me, arms on my shoulders.

“Caleb... I don't think he meant it the way you think it did... I mean... You have to look at it from his side as well. He lost one family already, and he comes from a planet whose people were naturally stronger and able to shift themselves at will... To him, all of us humans must seem weaker and more breakable...” Lacey tried to calm me down. I sighed.

“That may be... But I'm tired of people trying to tell me what I can and can't do. Yes. I'm blind. But I'm not helpless...” I pulled my legs up to my chest. “I'm not helpless.” I closed my eyes. “Damn... I hear it all the time and it never hurts like this...”

“It hurts this time because it was J'onn who said it... And you know you love him... Which makes it hurt all the more.” Lacey spoke softly, hugging me carefully. I sighed.

“I know...” I gave a weak smile. “I guess he and I need to talk... It's been... What... A week now?” I asked. She swore.

“Yeah. It has. And I'm tired of you both moping.” I gave a slight chuckle before I turned to her.

“Wait... Both?” I asked.

“J'onn's been by a few times... Trying to work up the nerve to apologize.” Lacey chuckled a bit at me. I shook my head.

“Yeah... It's time...” I gave her a hug. “Thank you.” I felt a slight kick and smiled. “And thank you too, Mini Gary.” I spoke to her belly. “He's really moving now... Huh?” I asked.

“Yeah... It's weird too... Like my stomach is doing all sorts of things at once.” She sighed. “I blame your friend for that. Making our baby active.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

After a week of silence, I found J'onn back at our apartment. “Hey...”

“Hello... I... Hope I'm not intruding... I... Needed to apologize...” J'onn spoke. I gave a slight smile.

“You're not intruding J'onn... This is your home too... You know?” I walked up to him, sitting in his lap on the couch. I felt him shift, back into his true form.

_'I'm truly sorry... I am really, really sorry. I love you and I just... I did not want you to get harmed any further... I know you can handle things on your own... But I want you to know that you don't have to anymore..._ ' J'onn apologized. I kissed him softly.

_'It's alright... I just... Got a little angry is all... Couples fight... It's normal..._ ' I gave a slight smile.  _'The trick though... Is to give each other space to cool down and talk again._ ' I nuzzled close. J'onn sighed, relieved.

' _I was worried... That I had lost you... I had even considered going to Shayera for help..._ ' I chuckled.

' _That might have been amusing._ ' I smirked. J'onn sighed.

_'For you, maybe. I'm not sure how well it would have worked out... Thanagarians are... Aggressive... In all their pursuits...'_ I chuckled.

_'And Martians are passive? Shy?_ ' I asked. 

_'More or less..._ ' He said, sheepishly. I chuckled, kissing him again.

' _And that is okay with me..._ '

 


	10. Chapter Ten: A Better World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is mind-rape and implied sexual assault! Warning!

Chapter Ten: A Better World

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“Alright, Divinero, where is he?” Superman asked on the com-link. I swore, trying to get the computer to help.

“I have no idea. Who's idea was it to let the blind man to monitor this mission? Like really...” I swore.

“I think I've a visual on Luthor.” Flash spoke into the com. “He's got some sort of supersuit again... That's never good.”

“Divinero, find out what companies he's used to create this suit.” Batman spoke. I sighed, walking towards the main computer.

“Computer... Track Luthor's latest movements of cash and cash flow... Please?” I asked.

“Recognize, 008 Divinero. Action is being performed. Approximate wait, five minutes.” The computer answered. I sighed.

“Computer says to wait five minutes... Glad you made it sight-impaired friendly.” I told Batman. I could hear the scoff.

“You never know what'll happen in this business.” I heard him get hit and groan.

“Hey! Whoever's close to Batman needs to check on him. Luthor must've blasted him!” I reported, going back to the computer, the screen's light in my eyes. _'Come on... Come on you hunk of metal... What's Luthor's idea...?'_ The computer dinged, the information being spoken.

“Alright. Seems Luthor's been a busy bee. He's hit up Hamilton and Star Labs for this latest suit. Superman, be careful because it has kryptonite infused in his blasters.” I recalled to the team.

“Thanks. Take a break or come help us.” Hawkgirl was half out of breath, obviously having been fighting hard.

“I would if I could. I'm kinda in space and unable to breathe the outside atmosphere. So you know... Remember to come get me back from the station when you're done.” I cut off connection, hoping to hear back soon.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“We've finished up with Luthor. Turns out he had a power disruptor ray in the works as well. We'll be there soon... Just... Have another mission to wrap up.” J'onn spoke softly half an hour later. I sighed.

“Alright... And then I vote for us going home, getting pizza delivered, and cuddling up. Summer's still a few weeks away after all...” I got up from the computer chair and began to make my way towards one of the rooms Batman had installed.

“Alright. Pizza and curling up sounds wonderful considering what we just went through...” I snorted.

“I'd rather been fighting with Luthor than trying to be a monitor... I mean... Leaving the blind man in charge of the computers...? Not the League's best idea ever...” I smirked, listening as he chuckled.

“I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The news was on, something about a giant monster attacking Metropolis. I swore. ' _Where are they? This is right up their alley. Hell, it's up my alley. But I have no idea how to get off this station... Or drive the Javelin._ ' I tried to telepathically contact the others, but I wasn't getting in touch with anyone, not even J'onn.  _'Weird... J'onn is always open to me..._ '

And then the news began changing. “Superman and the others have arrived on scene. This monster is toast.” Snapper Car was reporting. I listened intently, wondering if I was going to be needed. A collective gasp was heard. “Did he just... Lobotomize the monster? Superman just... Lobotomized the monster.”

_'What the hell, Superman?'_ I thought, shaking my head in disbelief. Superman never... He wouldn't... But he did... 

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I heard the League coming back in from the Javelin bay, talking about redoing the Tower for better protection. “Superman!” I walked over to him, getting to where he was.

“Caleb. It's good to see you!” Superman seemed overtly cheery for someone who just lobotomized someone else. Like he hadn't seen me in forever. I felt everyone ganging up on me. Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman; and yet they weren't them...

“Superman, what the Hell were you doing?! You lobotomized someone! What the fuck?!”I asked. Superman sighed.

“Things change Caleb...” Caleb. My name. Not Divinero. I swore again.

“What's going on? You are not Superman! Superman... Doesn't do that shit. So either you're a clone, another version of him, or you're mind-controlled. Let's go find J'onn and get this sorted.” A hand touched my shoulder.

“Caleb... I'm right here.” I froze. I couldn't sense anyone behind me. Panic settled in as I jumped and moved away from the hand.

“You're not J'onn... Who... What the hell is going on? Is someone playing Jumanji?!” I yelled. I heard a collective sigh.

“We're the Justice Lords... Your League... But from another dimension... And in our dimension... You and Flash are dead...” I heard Green Lantern say. 

“So in our... Anger and grief... We turned over a new leaf... No more would criminals just go to jail to get out again. We began to... Make them less horrible...” Wonder Woman spoke to me. I shook my head, backing away.

“What the hell?” I murmured over and over, a hand again placing itself on my shoulder. Their J'onn.

“Caleb... I know it's a lot to take in... But all we're doing here... Is helping things get to how they are back in our dimension... No more crime or pain for others... No more wondering if another hero will go down...” Fake J'onn murmured to my ear. I moved away from him, trying to keep away.

“Don't fucking touch me. You're not my J'onn.  _My J'onn_ isn't here.  _My J'onn is the only one allowed to touch me like that!_ ” I glared. I heard murmuring, panic rising. I could hear talk of locking me away until their plan was done. 

I reacted. I sensed out the rest of the Fake League and slammed them around the WatchTower. I heard Fake Hawkgirl screeching, headed towards me. I ducked to dodge, hearing her fall off the edges. Fake Lantern grabbed me with his ring, letting me struggle a bit. I closed my eyes, sensing out his mind. “What is it you fear most, Lantern? Not being able to do your job? Loosing the ones you care about? Or is it that you're not worthy of the ring you wield?” I brought out his fears, letting them consume him as he let me go.

And then I felt it. Hands grabbed me, my mind being assaulted with memories I didn't want, feelings I never felt. It was painful, tears coming to my eyes.  _'STOP!_ ' I felt myself screaming mentally, trying to get away. But it continued, each memory of mine being absorbed into another persons, memories being forced at me.

I was released from the strong arms that held me, letting me fall to the ground. Teary-eyed, pained head, and weak. I could hear Fake J'onn give a slight groan, a purr. He'd at least enjoyed himself. Fucking fake. I shook and rose up, just enough to look towards his direction. “That's how I know you're definitely not my J'onn. He  _never_ would have hurt me. Never.” I shook as I heard him step closer to me, hand stroking my body as I tried to move, to struggle. But I was so weak... 

“I forgot how beautiful you were... And how free-spirited... You'll thank me one day, Caleb... From stopping you...” I felt his lips brush against my cheek, tears still falling. And then it got worse. My body disconnected from the world around me, my mind shut down. “An inhibitor collar... It'll prevent you from using your powers... I'm afraid we can't have you causing more trouble...” He picked me up, carrying me.

I fought against him, against being carried. Damn it what was going to happen? Where was  _my_ League?

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The first thing I heard was the beeping of the machines, the heart rate monitor. Then I noticed the chill of the bed, cold. Metallic. Med Bay. My senses had returned, alerting me to one other person in the room. Flash.  _'Thank God they're back._ ' Was my first thought.

“Flash?” I asked, mouth dry. Body was still sore, weak. I could barely move.

“Hey there, D... Just rest up. You're okay now. We kicked the other us' asses and are back in action. So you just rest up, okay?” I could hear the smile in his voice, the hesitance. I rose up a bit, wincing.

“What happened? Like... Where... How did you find me?” I asked, looking down. I could still feel hands on me. Rubbered hands. Heat rose to my cheeks as memory after memory flashed in my mind. Each sound, each plea, each strike.

“Let's just say... You weren't in the best condition when we found you... But you did a number on the other Hawkgirl and Lantern. You even managed to do some damage to their Wonder Woman and Superman. How you managed that, I'll never know.” Flash was talking, babbling. Avoiding the real question.

“How much.... Do you guys know?” I made the words leave my mind, my mouth. Flash sighed.

“I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover how I feel, D... Okay? We know enough... Bats'll probably wanna report later... For the records. Probably won't push it though... The whole thing really.... It even dampered him down. More so than he normally is.” Flash whispered. I took a shaky breath, nodded.

“Where's J'onn?” I asked. Normally he'd be right there with me, beside me. But I couldn't feel his presence any where near me.

“He... Thought you wouldn't want to be around him when you first woke up... Afraid that... You'd hurt yourself... You know, I don't think I've ever seen J'onn pissed before... But I don't think I ever wanna see it again. Like he almost went dragon on the other J'onn. We all had to calm him down.” Flash rambled again. I swore.

He knew. Well... Of course J'onn knew... And blamed himself... “Do me a favor. Go find him and tell him I wanna see his green ass in here. And that he needs to bring some excedrin and a glass of water.”

“Will do.” He sped off, leaving me alone with the machines...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I heard J'onn's footsteps as he entered in. Tentative, cautious. Nervous. “I brought what you asked...” He carefully placed both items in my hands, insuring I wouldn't drop the pill or glass. I flinched at the touch, my mind trying to remind my body that this was  _our_ J'onn, the real one. Not the one who'd hurt us.

“Thanks.” I gave a slight smile, though the air was awkward. For both of us. “So when do I get to go home?” I asked.

“Batman said you should be able to leave in a few hours... He wanted to make observations, make sure you weren't hurt worse...” I could tell he was trying to decide his word choice carefully, treating me like I was going to break.

“J'onn. I know what happened. I was there. Don't have to dance around it. Don't have to treat me like I'm going to break. I just... All I'm going to ask of you is that you give me some adjustment time. These kinds of things... Need adjusting... But you and I are going to be fine... Okay?” I looked towards him, hoping he understood. I knew the way he was acting that he was thinking of ending our relationship because of what had happened. I didn't want that, I just... Need time. But why would I want to leave someone so incredible because of one incident that happened?

“Alright... I just... I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it. That I couldn't help you beforehand.” I could hear his voice cracking a bit, the sadness.

“J'onn... It's not your fault. It's Fake you's fault. Fake you... Was a very cruel version of you. But he's not you. You're an incredible person. Kind, sympathetic... He was... Evil.” I gave a slight smile. “Besides, I believe I was promised pizza. The cuddling will have to wait... A bit... But we could do a movie...” I heard J'onn pull up the chair, sitting down.

“I believe that will be okay.” 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Road to Recover

Chapter Eleven: Road to Recovery

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


_I could feel the hand run over my face, my chest. Feeling me. I struggled, trying to get away, to run. But he's stronger than me. Physically. My powers are gone, neutralized somehow. I'm helpless, forced to take whatever he decides to give._

_My eyes closed, as though that could block out all sensation of what was happening, of the hand gripping me through my suit, the whispers in my ear. That damn voice trying to tell me to RELAX. That I WANTED this._

_I couldn't take it, couldn't, wouldn't, accept it. I screamed, I shouted, I struggled. Though all I managed to do was wear myself out, to make the whole the scene easier on him._

“Caleb! Caleb! Calm down! You're dreaming!” I heard that voice, his voice. I struggled against the arms holding me, until I began to sense out my surroundings. I realized that I was safe in my room, at my apartment. The arms around me were J'onn's, the real J'onn.

“I'm... I'm awake... Let me go...” I muttered softly, taking a deep breath. J'onn let me go, carefully removing his arms.

“I'm sorry. But I thought you were going to hurt yourself in your... Night terror...” J'onn spoke softly. I swore, shaking my head.

“It's... Just a nightmare... Not a night terror...” I gave a weak smile, my breathing still off. It had been a week since I encountered the other League... And I was still having the nightmares...

“Was it the same nightmare?” J'onn asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. It has also been a week since he and I shared a bed, since we shared our mental connection.

“Yeah... But it's fine. I'm fine.” I glanced around, feeling for my cane. “What time is it?” I asked. He sighed, giving up whatever thoughts he was having.

“It's eight am. And before you panic, it's Saturday.” J'onn explained. I laid back down, cane in hand. I felt J'onn stand. “Would you like me to make some pancakes? Or eggs? You've got to eat.” J'onn spoke softly.

“Pancakes will be nice. Please...” I stretched a bit. “I'll get dressed in a few minutes and come eat.. Just gonna... Relax a bit.” 

“Caleb... Batman gave me a name and number that he wanted you to try... A Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Said she was real good listener if-” I cut him off.

“I don't need a therapist. I'm perfectly fine. A little off, but fine. I mean... I've always been a little off.” I rolled over, away from his voice. I heard him sigh and leave the room.

“The number is in Braille on the fridge... In case you change your mind...” J'onn told me before he left. I closed my eyes, not necessarily wanting to listen... After all, I don't need a therapist...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So what is this guy's deal anyway? Does he have a fetish for boomerangs?” I asked Flash, dodging a boomerang once or twice.

“I'm not sure... Honestly, I don't think Captain Boomerang knows either.” Flash laughed, dodging his own. “But what ever the thing is... We've gotta take him out.” I nodded, sensing out the other boomerangs Captain Boomerang has, sending them elsewhere.

Flash sped towards him, I could hear the punches, the fall that Captain Boomerang made against the concrete. “Hell yeah! We saved the day.” Flash sped up to me. “High five!” I chuckled softly, indulging him a bit. I could feel his expression change. “So you still okay? Like with everything? If not, we could go catch a bite to eat, talk...” I swore.

“Did J'onn put you up to this? I swear! I love the Martian, but he acts like I can't take care of myself at all.” I shook my head. “I'm fine. I don't need a therapist, I don't need anything like that. I just need a little time and space.” I flew off, headed back for Glaseste.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

My body was still shaking as I tried to relax. Everyone's voices still ringing in my head. Wanting me to 'talk' to someone, to get 'help'. I sighed, sitting down on my bed. ' _Fine... I'll do it..._ '

I dialed the number that was on the fridge, carefully tracing over the Braille numbers as I dialed. “Hello?” An elderly woman answered.

“Is... This Dr. Thompkins?” I asked.

“It is... I take it you must be friends of... Batman?” She asked, as if she had to think of who would give me her number. 

“Yes... It's... Divinero... I may need your... Listening ears.” I took a deep breath. “Something... Bad... Happened during the past week and... I'm still... Reeling...” I told her, babbling a bit.

“I will be more than willing to listen. Just give me a date and time.” Her voice was bubbly, sweet. Relaxing.

“How about this time next week?”

“That sounds wonderful... See you then...” She hung up, and I caught my breath. The front door opened, and I glanced towards the sound. 

“You'll be happy to know I'm going to talk to the doctor next week...” I told J'onn as he set groceries down on the kitchen table.

“Good. I think you'll... Feel better.” I could feel his smile on me, like he was proud. “I took a deep breath.

“Yeah... Maybe... Get some popcorn for the movie?” I asked, hearing him laugh a bit.

“Don't I always?” He chuckled. “Also I've got Oreos.”

 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long... College has been taking all my time lately. Forgive me?

Chapter Twelve: Episode

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


The summer heat was setting in as J'onn and I walked the beach. Hand-in-hand. “See, I knew visiting with Dr. Thompkins would help...” J'onn spoke, giving my hand a squeeze. I rolled my eyes.

“Shut up. You're not always right... You just happened to be this one time. Okay?” I snorted, letting his hand go and walking closer to the sound of the waves. 

“Be careful!” J'onn admonished, I just chuckled. Damn it felt good to be able to laugh, to let him hold me again. Even if I could only handle it for so-long. 

“The ocean is calling to me though. I gotta go.” I laughed, slipping off my shoes to dip my toes in. I heard J'onn sigh.

“Just be careful of the tide... I'd hate to have to find a way to plead to Aquaman about you.” I gave a smile as he walked over to join me, snickering as he made a noise at the cold water touching him. 

“You worry too much.” I kissed his cheek, feeling braver and bolder than I had in weeks. Feeling more like myself. Of course, paradise, no matter how small, can never last. Police sirens rang out, signaling trouble. “Wonder if Divinero's gonna make an appearance.” I asked. I heard J'onn sigh.

“I've got a feeling he will... But at least he won't be alone...” I nodded as we both made our way out of the water and towards the roads, ready to tackle whatever fate had brought...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“And so the League decides to reveal itself to me? How nice.” Libertine chuckled as J'onn and I flew down. I could sense he wasn't alone. One other person, though it was hard to determine who it was.

“What's the plan this time? World domination? Destroying the city? Or just trying to ruin my day?” I asked, sensing out a dumpster to sling at him. I could hear the dumpster crush under something. “Got a muscle man I see.”

“Solomon Grundy. Wonder how Libertine managed to dig him up...” J'onn deadpanned. A car flew past us, “GRUNDY SMASH” ringing out.

“You take the Dead Man Walking and I'll take the Wacko.” I flew towards Libertine, sensing him out to send him flying.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I stood up, shaking. “Had enough?” I asked, moving my shoulder to get out a kink. We'd been slinging one another around like ragdolls for awhile, neither really wanting to give up.

“I'm just getting started, Mr. Williams.” Libertine rasped. I felt myself tense as I glared at him.

“Too bad, because I'm about finished with this bullshit.” I sensed out his mind to the best of my abilities. “What are you afraid of?” I was only getting nothing, no feelings. He laughed.

“Empathy only works for those who actually feel. I'm an apathetic being...” I felt wires from the telephone poles tie around me, shocking me a bit. I groaned, trying to concentrate enough to get loose. “Now... Let's see how much like me you  _really_ are.” I heard him walking towards me, pulling my hood down to reveal my face. I tensed, a wave of fear crushing me as he placed a hand on my cheek.

_I couldn't move, couldn't run. He was on top of me, touching me. He murmured in his language, hands gripping me._

“ENOUGH!” I yelled, feeling the wires fall off my body, sensing out and sending a blow to Libertine. I was breathing hard, but sensed out different objects; sticks, tires, trashcans, anything and everything, sending them at Libertine. I could heard him moving away, dodging. “What's the matter? Are you scared now?” I asked, sensing out his body to bring to me. He laughed darkly, voice out of breath.

“I'm not scared of you... But I think they are...” I stopped. I could feel it now, the people around me, watching. Could hear the murmurs, the worry.

“Divinero... Are you alright?” I could hear J'onn ask as he flew closer to me. I rose up into the air, feeling the panic still in my system, panic at his voice.

“I'm fine. Make sure these two make it to jail.” I flew off, headed for Gotham, not caring that I was still in costume...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Dr. Thompkins?” I asked as I opened the door. She was alone, sitting. 

“I wasn't expecting you today, Caleb... Is everything alright?” She asked, worry in her voice. I managed to slow my breathing down, pulling down my hood and cowl. 

“I...” I took a breath, panic starting to subside. “I think I had an episode... Of some sort... I... I don't know what happened really...” I took a seat at her couch, running a hand through my hair. “I think I scared some people though... Not the ones I needed to scare either...”

“It's normal to have panic attacks... Not only from your profession... But... Because of your rape. It was bound to happen.”

“Why? Why now though? I haven't had a nightmare in two weeks. I've been able to let my boyfriend touch, albeit for brief times, but still... I... I thought I was really recovering...” I pulled my legs up to my chest, mind racing as I tried to piece it all together.

I heard her rise up, water running. She carefully walked up to me, handing me a cup of water. “Drink... You look like you need it.” I nodded, sipping at the cool water. Letting it calm me.

“Caleb... It's completely natural for these things to happen... You're not going to be a hundred percent for awhile... It's going to take time. You'll have good days and you'll have bad days... This just happened to be a bad day.” I sighed.

“Yeah? Well I'm tired of bad days....”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Dr. Thompkins and I were still talking when the knock came. J'onn. I'd know that presence anywhere. “Wonder who that is...?”

“J'onn... Looking for me...”

“Do you want me to-”

“Yes.”

I heard her answer the door, letting him in. “Caleb... Are you okay? I... After what happened earlier I had to come check on you...” I could hear the worry, the fear for me. I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him.

“It's been a bad day...”

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Eclipsed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some slur. Also this chapter is longer than most... But I'm proud of it. Think of it as an apology for being gone so much.

Chapter Thirteen: Eclipsed

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Monitor duty sucked. Batman had once again placed me on the floating space station to hear the news and keep tabs on the Earth's situations. J'onn and Hawkgirl were on the tower as well, training in the gym. Though they did come and speak with me during their breaks, Shayera still keeping her distance from me. “J'onn, why is she still avoiding me?” I asked him, when he came in from their latest session.

“She's just unsure of how to... Approach you... Since everything has happened.” He sat beside me, not quite touching. “We are all still working on how to approach you... Myself included. Since we've not... Been in telepathic contact at all, I'm at a loss. Though I know you are doing much better, thanks to Dr. Thompkins. Even with that... Episode last week.” I tensed a little at the mention. Some people were still wondering about what had caused Divinero, what had caused me, to lash out.

“Hopefully things'll be more normal soon. Like Bats and Superman are already treating me normally. Diana and John are able to have conversations with me. You're still overly cautious. And Flash and Hawkgirl avoid me like I've got plague.” I leaned back in the chair, news still going over. Godfrey was currently on a rant about Flash and the rest of the League. “What the fuck has Flash done now?” I turned the volume up a bit.

“Do you see what these Super Zeros are about? They're about money. Not saving us.” he ranted, a clip from some commercial was used, Flash's voice being very prominent.

“Batman is going to murder that fucking idiot.” I swore. J'onn was silent, and I realized my word choice. “Okay... Maybe not murder him... But he'll still be in hot water.”

“Yes. If it gets out...” I felt him take my hand, his only lightly holding mine, like he was afraid of my reaction. I sighed and squeezed his hand.

“Maybe he-” I was caught off by Shayera walking in.

“Yo J'onn! Ready for another round?” She asked, stopping before she got to us. “What the hell has Flash got into?”

“That's what I asked.” I turned to her voice, flashing a smile. She snorted.

“Can I be the one to tell Batman? I'd love to see his face.” She replied, before looking at me. “Bored with monitor duty? You can spar with me... If you feel like it...” Her voice softened, trying to make some semblance of normalcy. I gave a soft smile.

“It's okay... I don't wanna anger the Great Bat. I'll keep an ear on the news. Thanks though. Hopefully, after my shift.” I let go of J'onn's hand. “You go and kick her ass.” I kissed his cheek. J'onn chuckled and stood. Hawkgirl snorted again.

“If he kicks my ass, I'll cook you guys dinner.” She flew off towards the gym. I smirked.

“Go. Win us dinner.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I could hear the footsteps behind me, and knew who they belonged to without turning around. “So what's on your minds today guys?” I asked, turning towards Lantern, Flash, and Diana.

“You been seeing Godfrey lately? He's got a hard on for the League, I swear.” Flash began rambling. I gave a smirk.

“I know Batman's gonna be pissed when he finds out about your commercial business. Luckily for you though, he's doing some case in Gotham.” 

“Yeah. I told him that, asshole still thinks it was worth it though.” Lantern spoke up. Diana sighed.

“I don't know much of what's going on. Who's Godfrey?” I looked towards Flash.

“Shall we watch the latest? Just to show Princess?” I asked.

“Yeah. Turn it on.” I nodded and grabbed the remote, feeling the right buttons out. The monitor came to life, with Godfrey's show blaring.

“You know, I tried to get interviews with these Super Zeros, so far, nothing. You know what gets me, America? That these so-called heroes are supposed to role models. And yet, look at how the women dress. Do you want your daughter dressing like this?” He ranted on. I could feel Diana tensing up beside me.

“And on top of that, they apparently allow fags into the League as well. I know, I know. That's incredible. Fags in the League. Gay men. Do you want to have to explain to your child about this?” Godfrey spoke. I could feel eyes on me as we turned the television off.

“What the hell was he showing?” I asked, feeling my own anger surge. 

“And what's wrong with the way I dress?!” Wonder Woman asked, her anger very evident. 

“Well... Apparently Divinero was caught kissing a male during one of the crises last week. And there's nothing wrong with how you look, Princess.” Flash tried to explained. I felt my face flush.

“That... I was scared to death that J'onn was going to get himself hurt. I wanted to fight Sage alone and J'onn stayed in his human shift and I thought he got hurt when she sent out thorn vines around... I was glad he was okay. And fucking Godfrey.... I swear.” I was fuming until an alarm went off. “Trouble. Who's-” Flash had already zipped off, Lantern and Wonder Woman behind him. I sighed, slumping back into the chair. “Bye guys...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I heard GL walking back into the monitor room. “How'd things go down on Earth?” I asked. He swore.

“Things went crazy is what happened. I had to bring Diana back up here. Injured.” I swore.

“You take her to MedBay?” I asked.

“Yeah. J'onn's tending to her right now. Some crazy man jumped us in the street while we questioned the general. Flash is questioning him now. Guy kept muttering about driving the bad spirits back or something.” I frowned.

“Sounds like a nut job to me...” I shook my head. 

“ _Hey, D... Can you get me back on board? I had to escort Se_ _ñ_ _or Crazy to the asylum.”_ Flash asked on my comlink. 

“ _Superman is in Metropolis, about to finish up patrol there. Try and rendezvous with him._ ” I answered. He clicked out, and I turned to Lantern. “So what exactly happened with the sewers and power? Like I could only catch bits and pieces from the news. Not counting Godfrey's awful slander.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I swore when the alert went out, summoning Hawkgirl, Lantern, and J'onn into the room. “Something's happened in the Javelin Bay.” I reported. I stood, allowing J'onn to take control and flip through.

“Hmm... What could have hap-” He was cut off by Flash speeding in.

“I think we need to keep a special eye out on Diana. She's still a bit fuzzy and things are weird... The crazy man, Mofear, said something about snake spirits and bright lights and world destruction...” Flash rambled. J'onn sighed.

“We have other things to worry about.” J'onn tried to explain, bringing Flash to accuse Diana. The doors opened, and I could hear the footsteps of Superman and Diana entering the building.

“Let's review the security footage before we get hasty.” Superman asked. I turned to glance otherwise, knowing this was all visuals, until I heard the collective gasps of “J'onn?!” and J'onn being questioned.

“I have no memory of what happened... I...” 

“Divinero, why not save us the trouble and tell us?” Hawkgirl asked. I snorted and turned towards them.

“What do you mean? You really think I know what he's done? Like how could I know? I'm not there 24/7.” I glared in her direction.

“You have that connection!” She was adamant. I felt my face flush.

“No. No we don't... We haven't since-”I couldn't even bring myself to say anything else. But I could feel Shayera softening.

“Oh... I...” I shook my head as Flash mentioned something about a special light gem and went to retrieve it. Once back, I see bright flashes as they went from person to person, following Flash saying 'clean'. 

“You fools!” I heard Lantern say, before he fired at us. “We will lay waste to your world.” I swore, sensing out the chair to throw at him. I could hear Hawkgirl fly up and yell, going towards him. 

“Of course it's the Lantern.” I swore, trying to sense him out.

“Get that diamond away from him!” I heard Flash yell. I nodded in his general direction, dodging the snake (holy shit snakes) that Green Lantern had constructed, trying to get to where I could get that diamond away from his grasp.

Superman and Hawkgirl tried to tag-team him, both ending up crashing near me. “You two okay?” I asked. I could hear Hawkgirl growl.

“I'm fine. But that thing possessing John won't be when I'm through with it.” I gave a slight smirk as I stepped away, knowing she meant it.

I could hear Diana and J'onn trying to talk and appeal to Lantern's human side, their form of tag-team. Which seemed to work, as I heard the gem collapse to the ground. “No one touch it!” I heard Flash yell. 

“Don't worry. No one will. Ever again.” Hawkgirl spoke. I could  _hear_ her intent and quickly shielded myself when she smashed the diamond, keeping the shards off of me.

“You could warn us next time!” Flash yelled. I snorted.

“Yeah Shayera, warn us.” I tried to sense out the shards, until I realized where they were. I could hear wires being ripped and the lights darkened. I swore. “RUN!” I yelled to Flash, feeling him zip by me while I flew away, hiding out, hoping I wouldn't be caught. 

I could hear Superman and Hawkgirl flying after us, trying to catch us. “Humanity is dead. We will rule again.” They chanted. I hid inside a vent, trying to sense out the shards. ' _Damn it.... The pieces are too small. I can't remove them all...'_ I thought, trying to keep quiet...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Flash and I found each other in the call room. “I'm going to try and get a hold of Batman... Surely he'll know what to do...” Flash whispered. I nodded. 

“I'll keep look out.” I kept my senses open, knowing which psychic strains to watch out for. Soon enough, Superman made his appearance. “Look out!” I called to Flash, trying my best to sense out the chairs in the room to fling at the Man of Steel. He swore, but I could hear Flash yelp. Heat vision. 

Sensing out the fire extinguisher, I slammed it into Superman's face, running over to where I'd last heard Flash. “Come on. While he's busy with that.” I helped him duck out of the room. Towards the Javelin Bay.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Come on. I can fly us out of here, get Bats, and we can still save the day before breakfast.” Flash had so much optimism in his voice. 

“If the Javelin's still operational.” I muttered, walking behind him into the ship. 

“GREAAAAT!” He slammed his fist against a chair, sitting down. “Just great.” I sighed.

“They fried it... Didn't they?”

“Yep.” There was loud banging on the Javelin, grunts from Hawkgirl and Diana evident. 

“Fuck. We've got company. And I'm pretty sure they didn't bring a strudel.” I sensed out Diana, pushing her away from the ship, using her to hit Hawkgirl. Lantern began to bang on the glass, almost breaking it. 

“How do we break them? How did you fight them before?” He asked. I stopped, knowing he was talking about the Fake League. 

“I just got lucky until my luck ran out...” I felt my blood run cold as I sensed J'onn near. “We've got to go. J'onn's near by. And he can be anything or phase to us.” Flash grabbed my hand.

“Trust me?”

“Do I have a choice?” I asked, carefully holding to him. My stomach churned, remembering the last time I let Flash speed me away. He began to spin fast, holding to me as he made a hole for through the metal of the Javelin and the floor of the Javelin Bay. When I let go, I swore, trying to steady myself. “Never again.”

“Fine with me... Don't know how much more I can take... Supes did a number on me.” I sighed. 

“i tried to stop him... His body structure is so much denser than a normal person's though...” I apologized, following Flash as he led me down the halls.

“It's okay... We gotta stop the League though... They've done something to the Sun and we've got to prevent whatever catastrophe that could mean for the world.” Flash was serious. Different for him.

“We'll save the day... We usually do...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We made it to the control room and Flash collapsed. “When they get in here... We can pull the voltage switch...” I could feel him sending me a smile, even as the humming got closer, louder.

“Yeah... Let's just hope that works...” The door burst open as Superman and the others stalked in.

“You've lost.” Lantern gloated. 

“NOW!” Flash yelled. I sensed them all out, holding them down as best I could while he turned on the voltage switch. Bright light illuminated the room, even for my eyes. Once the light show was over, I released them, falling to the ground myself out of exhaustion.

“Everyone okay?” Flash asked. Hawkgirl was swearing up in down in some language I'd never heard.

“Yeah. But I'll be seeing spots for a year.” She retorted, standing up. I felt hands on my shoulders, trying to assist me to standing.

“Are you alright?” J'onn asked. I snorted.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” I turned to face him, giving him a slight smile. 

“Okay. Now that we're all ourselves again... We've got a situation... The Sun's gonna die if we don't stop whatever the hell the snake possessor things did.” Flash began to ramble on....

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were back at our apartment, the day saved and the Sun still shining bright. And Flash had definitely proven himself enough to get out of a horrible 'discussion' with Batman. 

“So how is it you can so easily calculate the distance from the WatchTower to the Earth to the Sun?” I teased J'onn, plopping beside him on the couch.

“Martians tend to be good at sciences and math. We were progressive in that respect.” I felt him pull me close. I smiled, going a step further and getting into his lap. “Caleb?”

I leaned my head against his. “Shift into your normal form J'onn... This isn't... I'm okay with that.”

“But tele-” I kissed him, feeling bold.

“Don't worry about it. I... I think that connection's been severed long enough... I... Want to renew that link.” I gave a smile as I felt him shift. Settling better into his lap, I placed my forehead close to his. “Know me...” I whispered. 

_I could feel confusion and frustration once in the other world. The fear once someone was discovered missing. Finding that someone in such a painful and debauched state. That anger and fury that rose. The worry about him, about me, worried that all would come to an end._

_Having to witness another suffer without help, without wanting anyone's help. Solace in knowing that things could be okay one day. Dr. Thompkins' talks with both men. The fear alleviating._

I nuzzled into his leathered skin, laying my head on his shoulder.  _'I never knew how much I could miss this connection... Or how much this whole thing had hurt you too.'_ I spoke softly. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me. Though I could feel tears. Whether his or mine or both, I couldn't tell you.

_'It's okay... You were severely hurt. I'd never... I'd never push you past what you were okay with doing. That... That is a line I refuse to cross.'_ I felt a slight squeeze and smiled, relaxing a bit.  _'And what you are not aware of... Martians are.... Were... Close to their mates... Close enough that the pain one felt was also felt by the other. A true other half... And you and I are no different despite the obvious._ ' I rose up from his shoulder, tracing my fingers over his face, feeling each line again, remembering it.

' _I'm sorry I blocked you... Blocked everyone out. But I'm glad I'm in the mindset I'm in now... That I'm... Mostly better.'_

' _So am I... I... Really missed this connection. It feels so wonderful to have it back._ ' He nuzzled into my hair and I laughed a bit, wiping at my face.

' _Damn you're cheesy. Been watching Rom-Coms with Diana and Flash again?_ ' I teased, playfully smacking at his shoulder. I could feel, rather than hear, his laugh.

' _Perhaps one or two movies this past week..._ ' He admitted, a smile in his voice. I shook my head. 

' _I'm going to start limiting your time with those two... They're corrupting you._ '

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Bouncing Baby Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF GALORE!

Chapter Fourteen: Bouncing Baby Boy

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“Really? That the best you can throw at me? A car?” I teased at Star Sapphire. “I always thought you were an equal to the Lantern. Guess I was wrong about you?” I goaded her. 

“Keep talking, dear, it's just your life that's going to end.” She deadpanned, bright light coming at me. I ducked, hitting a wall on my way down. 

“Fuck!” I swore, glancing back up.

“Starting to doubt your own abilities, Sugar?” I could hear her smug remark. I glared, sensing out the nearby garbage cans to send her away.

“Nope, I'm doubting yours!” I could hear her shriek as the garbage cans covered in their contents. I gave a grin. “I think you need a shower. Luckily, prison has some you can use.” I sensed out her body, bringing her down to the ground. I could hear the police sirens start up as they arrived. Star Sapphire swore.

“Great. Prison, and I smell like garbage.” She lamented. I shrugged.

“Them's the breaks. You stole jewelry, you go to jail. Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars.” I gave a wink as I flew off. 

' _Caleb? You need to get to the hospital soon. Gary called. Lacey's having the baby!_ ' J'onn spoke telepathically to me. I gave a smile.

_'I'll be there soon. Gotta get outta costume. Had to stop Star Sapphire._ ' I made my way for home, excitement peaking...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Lynn, J'onn, and I were in the waiting room, listening as the news covered Superman and Wonder Woman stopping some thugs or other from robbing Metropolis blind. I turned towards J'onn, taking his hand in mine. “How did you manage to get off duty for this?” I gave a smile.

“I insisted that I had to be there for my friends. And it would be nice to see if the child resembles Gary or Lacey more.” J'onn kissed my forehead. “Perhaps one day we'll have one of our own...” He smiled against my skin. Lynn gave a slight cough.

“ _Adopting_ is a great choice. I hope you two think about it.” She emphasized adoption, reminding us that that was what 'normal' human gay couples did. I nodded.

“Maybe one day... When work slows up...” I gave a knowing smile to J'onn. “Right?” He squeezed my hand.

“if work slows up... Though, they say there never is really a good time...” He spoke softly. I shrugged.

“True... True...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Gary rushed over to us. “Come on! You've got to get to meet little Jordan. He is the most amazing thing!” Gary was all but squealing. I laughed.

“Congrats. I'm glad you're finally finding kids interesting.” I smirked. He playfully hit me on the shoulder.

“He's my kid. Of course he's interesting. And you'd better be nice, because Lacey named you and J'onn the Godfathers.” I froze.

“Seriously? I mean... Are you sure?” I asked softly. Even J'onn seemed stunned, staying quieter than normal.

“Seriously. I mean, who better right? A teacher and an officer. Our kid would definitely be safe with you.” Gary ruffled my hair a bit, leading us into Lacey's room.

“Alright. Lynn gets to hold him first. Then Caleb and J'onn.” Lacey murmured, tired from her long day. I could hear Lynn cooing over the baby, speaking of how his nose resembled Gary's, that he had Lacey's skin tone. 

The baby, Jordan, was carefully placed in my arms, where I could hold him safely. I traced my fingers over his torso, his face, his little hands and feet. I felt myself smile. “You may be one of the few I'm always nice too... Gonna show you some neat tricks I learned... Maybe make you a sidekick.” I could hear Gary's 'Oh Hell No'. I smiled.

“I'm joking. But I am going to show him some street tricks. You never know if he'll need them.” I carefully handed the baby to J'onn to hold. “Some street skills are necessary.” I heard Gary snort.

“Yeah... I'm sure.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I curled into J'onn's side, tired of the day's events. He was still quiet, had been since he'd held Jordan. ' _What's wrong? Are you thinking of K'yhm?_ ' I asked, knowing the answer.

_'Yes... I miss her terribly.. And after seeing Jordan.. I couldn't help remembering her at that stage, how tiny and peaceful she seemed... That promise all fathers make to their children, to never allow harm to come to them..._ ' He was remorseful, saddened. I snuggled closer, tracing over his facial features, the lines etched by time and worry.

' _You did all you could. And she had a great life. I'm sure of it. And one day... When crime slows down, because let's face it, it will eventually slow down, you and I could have our own little rugrat..._ ' I smiled, kissing his temple. He sighed.

' _And what if we are not compatible for a child? What if humans and martians do not have-_ ' I kissed him, cutting him off.

' _Then we do what Lynn said. We adopt. Plenty of kids needing love out there. And I know we can love them._ ' I laid back down, head on his chest to hear his heart beat. ' _Sleep. Or meditate, or whatever the hell it is you do in place of sleep. It's been a long day and we both need rest._ 'I chastised him, giving another kiss to his cheek before completely getting comfortable.

' _Good night, Caleb._ ' J'onn chuckled, arms wrapping around me for the night...

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Terror Beyond

Chapter Fifteen: The Terror Beyond

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“Divinero, I need you and J'onn to meet up with an associate of mine. Zatanna. She'll be waiting for you by the bay _.”_ Batman came over the comm-links. I sighed.

“You know, you never call with good news. It's always bad news with you. We should work on that.” I snickered. “I bet a day with Flash would do you some good.”

“I'm already working with Flash, Lantern, and Etrigan in Africa. Aquaman's fighting in Atlantis. And the others are with Dr. Fate trying to hold up in another realm. Don't question-” He let out a groan, but I could hear fighting. “GO!”

I frowned, trying to imagine what the hell was going on. Glaseste was peaceful enough. I'd been on patrol for half an hour and no signs of trouble... Aside from one attempted robbery.  _'J'onn, did you get Batman's message?'_

_'I did. Headed there now. Tried to speak to Wonder Woman, but hers and Superman's minds are cut off._ '

_'They're in another dimension with Dr. Fate... Think we're dealing with some magic mumbo jumbo?'_ I asked, flying towards the bay.

_'Hope not. I'm with Superman when it comes to magic. It's horrid._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I landed at the bay around the same time as J'onn, listening carefully as I sensed out my surroundings. “Hey. You must be Divinero and J'onn. I'm Zatanna. Now. We need to get started before things get bad.”

“What 'things'. Batman wasn't exactly detailed when he barked out orders.” I crossed my arms, looking towards where I'd heard the voice.

“Of course he didn't. Damn him. Fucking impatient-”She cut herself off, taking a deep breath. “We're going to be under attack soon. The underworld is unleashing it's demons and the only way to stop it is at the source. Which I'm guessing is where Fate went. The rest of us are going to be holding down the fort until they stop the source.” I swore.

“So we're basically demon hunting? This is some joke right? Some  _Supernatural_ producers are doing some sort of stunt... Right?” I asked, glancing towards J'onn.

“I fear this is all-too real...” J'onn deadpanned. “Where are they going to appear?” He asked.

“Around here somewhere. Or at least, the ones we're dealing with will be around here...” Zatanna walked around, pacing... “Unless... They've already beaten the source... In which case, we're just standing around like idiots... And Br- Batman is going to owe me.”

I fell to the ground, the entire world feeling as if it was shaking. A bright light appeared, and I could hear snarling. “It's starting!” Zatanna warned. “Erif raeppa!” She began casting her spells. I could hear J'onn fighting his own demons, shifting around them.

I was being scratched as I soared up high. “Catch me if you can!” I sensed them out, stringing them along each other. One grabbed my ankle, pulling me down fast. “Zatanna! Any tips for demon killing?! Or how to create Holy Water?!” I asked, trying to sense them out and send them into the ocean. 

“Sorry. But the whole Holy Water thing is a Hollywood myth.” Zatanna yelled. “Raeppasid!” I dodged one from up high, rolling into the sand.

“J'onn? You having any better luck?” I asked. He fell to my side. “J'onn?!”

“I'm fine. These things are a lot stronger than they appear. And if one falls, two more reappear. It's going to be nearly impossible to beat them.” I heard him getting to his feet. “Which means we're just going to have to fight harder.” I could feel him trying to calm me down.

I sighed. “Just be careful. I'm not sure what these things can do.” I fought at one trying to grab my cape, managing to make it trap its own wings.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“They're retreating!” Zatanna began to cheer. “Fate did it. No more demons!” She was laughing. I let out a sigh, trying to remain standing.

“Good. I was about to collapse. Those things just don't tire out. I mean... Really... You'd think Batman would've left us a guide or something. He's supposed to always be prepared.” I stretched, trying to re-pop my joints. J'onn snorted.

“He's only human, Divinero. Surely you've forgotten things yourself.” He chastised. I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to retort.

“Actually, Divinero does have a point. Batman does have contingincy plans for nearly everything. You'd think he'd have some sort of plan for a demon invasion like he does for alien invasions.” Zatanna gave a soft sigh. “Anyway, it was nice to work with the League. But I've got to run. My next show's in Vegas, and I can't be late.” I could smell smoke and a 'boom' was heard. I coughed, shaking my head.

“She's disappeared.” J'onn seemed to be in shock. I gave a slight chuckle.

“Magicians. They tend to do disappearing acts. Normally it's on their assistants, but hey, it works for them to do it to themselves too.” I tried to dust off the sand on my suit. “The real issue now is trying to get rid of all the sand. It's really starting to itch.” J'onn laughed a bit, flying off.

“Then lets go. It's been a long day.”

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Secret Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I feel bad for not being as good with updates as I used to be... Real life can be a bitch.

Chapter Sixteen: Secret Society

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I was winding down my patrol, making a quick mental sweep around. “Divinero. Can you come to Metropolis? It's urgent.” Green Lantern contacted me. I landed on a rooftop, concentrating on his words.

“What's up?” I asked. I heard him sigh.

“Just... Come on. We, the League, have a lot to discuss. It's important.” He hung up, not waiting for my answer. I sighed, flying off for Metropolis.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I arrived, sensing all of the others around. I walked over to J'onn, trying to gauge the level of tension. “Alright, now that we're all here, we need to discuss team training.” I heard Flash groan.

“Training? C'mon GL, we're batting at a thousand. We're doing well for ourselves. I mean, really, training?” He asked.

“We're obviously not doing our best. We can't predict each others' moves. We're running off good luck.” Lantern argued.

“All teams need to be effective. I believe the training would be beneficial... If for no other reason than to make us more aware of our other teammates.” J'onn added in, turning towards me. “Caleb?” I could almost hear his plea, wanting me to agree. I shrugged.

“I'm in. Could be fun. Tonight was uneventful for me.” I gave a slight smile.

“We used to train all the time at home. I don't mind trying here too.” Wonder Woman agreed. I heard Batman snort.

“I don't think we really need to do that. It's a waste of time. While we're out trying to keep ourselves in shape, our cities are crawling with scum. No thank you.” Batman started to walk off. “But if you really feel the need to 'hone' your skills, I have a training ground programed into the Javelin. It'll take you there and you can train to your heart's content.” Batman left for his plane, leaving us.

“Good to know he's a team player.” Flash tried to joke. Superman sighed.

“He'll join us when he's ready... He just needs... Some space.” The Man of Steel tried to advocate for the Bat. I felt Lantern light up.

“That mean you're in?” He asked.

“I'm in. I'm all for some team bonding. Hawkgirl? Flash?” Superman asked.

“I'm in.”

“Why not? Could be fun smashing some training bots.” Hawkgirl laughed, starting up her mace for effect.

“Come on then... To the training grounds.” Lantern escorted us to the Javelin. I walked by J'onn, connecting with his mind.

' _What brought all this on? This, team-bonding bullshit?_ ' I asked. J'onn mentally sighed.

 _'John and I could not catch Shade. We were unable to predict the others' movements and ended up allowing Shade to disappear. Thankfully, he did not get what he was after, but it was still an embarrassment. Especially for John_.'

 _'Yeah... He was a Marine, right? And they always have some sort of plan. No wonder he wants training. Must think we're all amateurs or something.'_ I took my seat in the Javelin.

' _Not exactly... But close enough.'_

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was paired up with Superman and Wonder Woman, fighting at the robots. “Divinero, on your 6!” Superman yelled out. I sent one robot towards another, listening to the crash.

“I got it!” I chuckled, flying away. Until one grabbed me. “Shit!” I swore, trying to sense it out, but Diana had me freed before I could do anything. “Thanks!”

“Watch out next time!” Diana called back, mostly a teasing tone. We went back to where the others were waiting. “How'd we do?”

“Pretty well... But Divinero needs to work on his speed. And you need to work on your temper. Those robots were nearly completely destroyed and you,” he was gesturing towards me, “could've been killed if that were a real enemy.” I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, Sergeant Lantern. I'll do better.” I could tell he was about to retort when Flash sped up to us.

“Guys... Bats said he needed some assistance in Gotham...” Flash began. Superman chuckled softly.

“Batman? Assistance? In Gotham? Are you sure it was him?” Superman asked. Flash was about to speak, when our comm-links activated.

“Batman to Justice League, I may need some back up. Clayface has been released and I _know_ he didn't free himself.” Batman called to us.

“We'll be right there!” Superman answered, turning to us. “Alright. Time to take our practice to the field.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!” Superman yelled. I glared.

“I'm sorry that I can't detect every single noise at the drop of a hat. Not all of us have super-vision, Superman.” I bit back. I turned towards Lantern. “And you, I thought you had my back!”

“I did! Giganta had me down and out!” Lantern fired back. That started up the arguments between Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl about who was supposed to have had her. Which prompted Batman and Flash to begin yelling.

“You know what? I was doing better on my own, when I didn't have to worry about anyone else.” Superman glared. Hawkgirl snorted.

“Then just go back to that SuperZero!” Hawkgirl bit out. My anger was surging as Flash through out an insult to my blindness.

“ENOUGH!” A growl erupted, startling all of us. I turned to face where it came from, J'onn. “Enough is enough.” His voice lowered, almost saddened. “I bore witness to the destruction of one planet, of one family.” He started out. “If I must, I suppose I could do so again.” And with that, he disappeared, phased out of the building. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman flew off in opposite directions. Flash sped off. Batman and Superman went their own ways. Lantern and I remained.

“So... What does this mean, for the League?” I heard him ask. I snorted.

“I hate to break it to you, but I'm not sure there is a League anymore...” I flew off on my own, wondering if this fight would impact my relationship with J'onn...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So where is he?” I asked, landing at the training yard. Superman snorted.

“You know Batman, has to make an entrance.” I frowned.

“Flash called me.” I told him. Hawkgirl swore.

“No. It was Lantern.” J'onn was close to me, tensing up.

“No... I believe we are being set up.” Boom. Pew. Bang. The robots were activated and firing at us. We all began to fight, trying to keep calm, until people joined the robots. Grodd's Society. I sensed out and took over Killer Frost, flinging her into the way of Giganta.

“Watch it!” I heard the giant woman shout at me. I winked, trying to grab at the robots to send them out, to explode them at our attackers. Of course, things never happen as they should...

It didn't take them long to trap us, to contain us. Grodd had this all thought out. Trapping Superman into a red-sun based container, Hawkgirl had her wings clipped together, unable to fly. Wonder Woman tied down. My powers stopped by an inhibitor collar. And J'onn was frozen. Game over.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

They took us to some lair. Batman and Flash were already made prisoners. “And that's how you do it, my dears.” Grodd chuckled. “You take a hero group, you influence them and tap into their resentment of one another. Divide them up. And then conquer them.”

“But what about the Lantern...?” Clayface asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

“Dear, dear Clayface... Don't worry about it. After all, he's right here, aren't you Mr. Stewart?” I frowned, trying to sense what was going on. Banging and fighting. Lantern was caught.

“Grodd... Think I could do the honors?” Clayface asked, wanting to be the one to end us.

“Why not? I believe you've earned it.” Grodd gave a chuckle, his feet turning towards us. “Now, are you ready for your destruction during the biggest game of the year?” I snorted.

“Go to hell.” I glared, several of the others joining in. Grodd laughed.

“I knew you had spirit. Too bad it won't do you any good.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were raised onto a stage, the football field I assumed. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for death, when I was suddenly released, my collar falling off. I was able to sense my surroundings again. “He was the Martian! How could you let that happen!” Grodd was pissed at Frost. I gave a smirk, getting with the rest of the team.

“Ready to kick ass?” I asked.

“Always.” Flash was jittery, ready to go. Soon enough, we were fighting, taking on our own demons. Damn, we were doing pretty good, if I do say so myself. Giganta was on the run from Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. Flash and I had Frost doing loops. J'onn and the newly freed Clayface were doing a few rounds, until Flash accidentally caused Frost to freeze J'onn. The real one. “SHIT!” Flash swore.

“Don't worry. Get Clayface and Frost, I've got J'onn.” I began to sense out individual particles in the ice, shattering them. J'onn groaned and I caught him before he fell. “How're you feeling?”

“Cold. Go help Flash. Or Lantern with Sinestro.” J'onn stood. I was compelled to say something, but knew better.

“Okay... Be careful though.” I flew off after Flash and Frost, hoping to help stop her before something bad happened...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We managed to beat them, Superman delivering the final blow to Grodd, making him drop his control over our emotions. No longer were we enraged, but more... Normal. We grouped up outside the field, ready for our long overdue conversations.

“So... If it was Grodd, does that mean that... Nothing we said was so?” Flash asked. I looked down.

“I hate to say it Flash, but I think we meant every word. It just... It's our feelings that have been pushed down because we really do respect each other... But respect comes with some resentment. Grodd played on it, like a well-tuned empath.” I gave a shrug. “It... Happens.”

“So what? That's it? No more League?” Flash asked. Lantern gave a soft laugh.

“No. It just means we say we're sorry and move on. Try to talk more. Train together. Bond. We gotta learn to be stronger than forces controlled by evil gorillas like Grodd.” Lantern admitted.

“Yeah, I mean, let's face it, someone's gotta save the world. And that's us.” Hawkgirl gave a laugh. Batman snorted.

“I'm going back to Gotham... Let me know if something come up.” He walked back towards his own plane, again, not a team player. But we knew he was there for us. I yawned, turning to face the others.

“I gotta call it a night too... Long day tomorrow.” I nodded, flying off, J'onn with me. “Needing rest too?”

“It's... Been a long day...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

J'onn was still shaking when we got home, cold. I went to my side closet, getting out an extra blanket. _'Here. This should help. I've got hot chocolate mix too... If you need it._ ' I kissed his shoulder, feeling him shift.

' _Thank you... Killer Frost.... Really did a number on me huh?_ ' He tried to laugh it off, wrapping us both up in the blanket.

 _'Grodd did worse... But I'm sure with time and training, we can prevent future emotional attacks._ ' I had my hands against his chest, letting him hold me. _'And who knows, maybe all this made our team stronger anyway? I mean, we even got Batman to crack a one-liner. Who knew he had it in him?_ ' I smiled, nuzzling against his neck. J'onn snorted.

' _I believe you are trying to seduce me. Which isn't good considering you_ DO _have a tutoring session to teach tomorrow. And a class._ ' I pouted.

_'C'mon J'onn... All work and no play? Where's the fun in that?'_

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Hereafter

Chapter Seventeen: Hereafter

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Drug Awareness Week was in full swing, and I was supposed to lecture my students on the dangers of drug abuse. ' _Simple enough. Just remember not to use your 'adult' words, Caleb._ ' I thought to myself, getting my thoughts together as the kids came back in from recess. “Alright class, we've had many special visitors this week and got to watch special movies and hear some interesting stories. What did they all have in common?” I asked.

“Saying no to drugs?” One of my more timid students, Kolby, asked. I gave a smile.

“Yeah. Saying no to drugs. Why? Why do we tell you guys every year that drugs are bad?” I asked, wondering just how many of my kids were truly aware of the problems discussed.

“Because drugs can hurt us. And hurt those we care about.” Lilly answered. I nodded.

“That's right. They can hurt you and everyone else around you.” I sat down on my desk, thinking through what I was going to say. “My birth mother actually used drugs for a long time, and potentially still does. Doctors think because of her drug use, I was born blind. And because of her drug use, I had to find elsewhere to live.” I tried to explain as best as I could.

“Which is why you call Ms. Lynn your momma?” Caity asked. I nodded.

“That's right. But still, the lesson of the story is that drugs are bad. They can do real damage.” I reiterated. The kids agreed, but I could feel that they weren't really interested. I sighed and grabbed my version of the Reading book. “Okay. I guess it's time for us to get back to this week's story. Who's turn is it to read?”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I landed in front of the bank, shaking my head. “Seriously? Robbing a bank? How cliché. It's over done. I'm serious.” I sensed out the guns the men had, shattering them. They swore, trying to make a run for it, right into the police. I smirked, taking control of the money bags, setting them down at the officers. “You're welcome!” I flew up, listening for sounds of unease.

“Divinero. Dude. We need you.” Flash connected to the com-link. I frowned.

“Yeah? What's up?” I asked, pausing in the air.

“Metropolis is under attack. Bunch of Supes' baddies got out. And they're pissed.” I could hear him dodging blasts.

“Alright. I'll be there soon. Who're we up against?”

“Livewire, Toyman, Metallo, Weather Wizard, and Kalibak. They're packing some serious rage.” Flash was hit, groaning.

“On my way!” I flew off towards Metropolis, hoping I'd get there in time.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was dodging Livewire's wires, tangling them around the Weather Wizard. “Fjahoahfo!” He shrieked. I winced, turning my head towards Hawkgirl's flapping wings.

“Think he'll be okay?” I shouted up at her. She snorted.

“I think he'll be fine. After all, he needed a little charge in his system.” I opened my mouth to counter when Superman finally arrived, whooshing past. “Glad you decided to join the party!” Hawkgirl greeted him, swooping down to go after someone else. I sighed, going to battle myself...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I could see the bright light, hear the screaming. The gasps of shock. “Superman go bye-bye!” Toyman giggled. I felt Wonder Woman storm over to him, glaring, screaming at him. Lantern pulled her back, and J'onn stood up.

“Make... Make sure they're all rounded up.” J'onn's voice was shaking, trembling almost, but the rest of us did as told.

' _What happened? I... I'm not sure what's going on._ ' I asked J'onn. His mind was reeling. Reeling from what.

' _Superman... Is gone. Toyman's machine... It... Turned him into nothing. He's gone. He's... Clark is dead._ ' J'onn spoke. I felt my body fall, my breath almost stop.

' _Shit... I... Fuck what the... Fuck..._ ' I shook my head.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The days passed quickly, silently. All of us trying to piece together what happened, to piece together funeral arrangements, to help his family. Batman was the only one none of us had heard much from, insisting that Superman was still alive. Was out there somewhere.

“Here's your band...” J'onn handed me a cloth, helping me slide it on my arm without messing up my costume.

“Are you sure I need to be there? I'm not an official member... Not really... I... I don't want to intrude.” I felt J'onn place his hand on my cheek.

“He would want you there. You were his friend. And you are our friend. And my lover. I don't think he would mind.” I could feel his smile as he kissed me.

“Come on... We don't want to be late. Not when you're the one giving the eulogy. And you know how much he hated lateness.” I tried to give a smile, J'onn and I flying towards the building Superman's funeral was going to be at.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Many people attended, including the Atlanteans, Dr. Fate and his wife, Zatanna, and Lantern Core members. His family was there, his mother, father, and younger cousin, the Supergirl. Batman though, was no where to be found. I turned to Wonder Woman. “Is he coming?” I asked. I could feel her shrug.

“He says it's no use coming to a funeral for someone who isn't dead... I think... I think he's in deep denial. That he needs to time to really... Let it sink in.” Diana spoke softly. I nodded, trying to clear my mind.

“I hope it doesn't kill him when it sinks in... I know they were close...” I could feel Flash vibrating on the other side of me, his voice apparent that he was fighting back tears.

“Yeah... I think we were all fairly close... Needed his approval, you know?” I bowed my head.

“Yeah... Approval...” I could hear J'onn's footsteps on the stage, and straightened up, the rest of the League following suit.

“We are gathered here today, not only to mourn the loss of our friend and hero, but also to the celebrate the life that Kal-El of Krypton had, to embrace the legacy he left with each of us, to show the light that he believed each and every one of us had.” J'onn began his speech.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were resting back at the WatchTower, going back over different cases and missions we worked on with Superman. Laughing at all of our adventures with the Man of Steel. I could feel J'onn stir, tentative.

“I... I don't know if now is the time to discuss this, but... Has anyone given thought of who to... Take... To fill in the space?” He asked.

“Is Supergirl old enough?” Hawkgirl asked.

“Maybe Aquaman or Dr. Fate could join?” Wonder Woman asked. I could feel someone looking at me.

“Maybe you or Batman could take over a full-time position?” Flash asked. I snorted.

“I still have my day job. Besides, I'm not super-strong or capable of x-ray vision. I think you're best bet is Aquaman. Or Fate.” I suggested.

 _BOOM! CRASH!_ Someone burst into the WatchTower. “Hey. Heard you're looking for a replacement since Superman kicked the bucket! The name's Lobo!” the loud-mouthed intruder yelled. I could feel J'onn's anger rising, as well as the others.

“This is a private gathering. Not a party.” J'onn calmly spoke. The man, Lobo, snorted.

“Yeah, yeah. I know what you need. You need an audition, don't ya? Well take this!” He threw a table, managing to hit Flash. I swore.

“We need you gone!” I threw the table back, sending it flying. Hawkgirl hit him with her mace, his groans of pain all I could hear. After going back and forth for a while, trying to get rid of him, the alarm sounded.

“Trouble.” Lantern swore. Lobo laughed.

“Does this mean I get to come?” He asked. We all looked at each other.

“Fine. But you follow our lead.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

It didn't take long to round up the baddies, making them ready for police pick-up. “Say it! Say it!” Lobo was yelling at Kalibak, who was trapped underneath a mountain of cars.

“U-uncle.” Kalibak stuttered out. Hawkgirl hit Lobo.

“The hell?”

“We don't do that to criminals.” Hawkgirl snarled, at him, helping me and Lantern get the cars off of Kalibak. There was a boom, and we turned, gasps of joys surrounding me.

“Superman!” The League, and civilians, yelled out. Superman laughed.

“Yeah. I'm alright.” I could hear him turn to Lobo. “You can leave now. You're services are no longer needed.”

“Yeah, whatever. You guys are lame anyway.” Lobo sped off in his back. “And don't ask me back!”

“We didn't ask you this time!” J'onn called after him. I chuckled, giving him a discreet side hug before going to hug Superman.

“So what happened to you?” I asked. Superman swore.

“I'll explain later. Right now we need to head to Palmer's lab. The Atom? Trust me, it's important.”

“Lead the way, Supes!” Flash laughed, speeding towards the Javelin. Batman walked over to Superman.

I smiled, walking towards the Javelin. “Come on, J'onn. We've got another villain to catch.” J'onn chuckled.

“It seems so.”

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Mother Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've wrote on this fic. Also, I'm so sorry this is a long chapter and that it shows no superheroes being superheroes. This is purely a 'slice of life' fic.

Chapter Eighteen: Mother Dearest

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I groaned, leaning against J'onn's human form as we walked. “I ate waaaay too much this year. Damn Lacey and her wonderful dumplings.” I complained playfully, feeling J'onn wrap his arm around me, laughing.

“It's alright, Dear. I'm sure it will be okay to overeat this once. After all, isn't that what Thanksgiving is to you and Wally? Eating until you can't?” There was teasing in his voice. I snorted.

“Actually it's family, but you know, the food is a close second. Surely you've gotta be stuffed too. I know you stole pieces of Lynn's pecan pie.” I stopped to point at him. He took my hand, kissing it.

“It was not stealing. She offered the pieces to me. I have to keep up my strength if I'm going to keep up with you. And Wally... But mostly you.” I rolled my eyes.

“Face it, no one can keep up with Wally. He can out pace all of us. Hell, I bet he'd give Scooby-Doo and Shaggy a run for their money in an eating contest.” I shrugged. I could sense his confusion.

“Scooby-Doo... And Shaggy? Who are they?” He asked. I chuckled.

“Characters on a popular cartoon show that I 'watched' as a kid. And that I will still watch. Great show about a group of kids and their talking dog who go around and solve mysteries. Kinda like Batman and his horde of Robins. Except nondeadly villains and nicer mystery solvers.” That got a chuckle out of J'onn.

“I don't know... Batman seems kind... Deep down.” He joked. I shook my head, walking with him again.

“Maybe somewhere deep down.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were curled up on the couch, a movie playing in the background as I tried to fight my impending food coma. ' _So this movie is supposed to take place in an actual galaxy? How can that be? None of these star systems match what I learned, nor what I have experienced. And those creatures that are supposed to be aliens... I'm not sure if I've ever met aliens like that.'_ J'onn was nitpicking. My fault of course, science fiction can always be nitpicked by actual aliens... And Green Lanterns.

' _It's all fake, J'onn. This movie series was before Superman made himself, and the possibility of aliens, known._ ' I kissed his cheek, nuzzling back down into his arms. J'onn seemed to accept this answer, going to rub my back as he held me.

 _'Do you suppose Batman has a way to create real lightsabers? They seem... Like they would be... Fun._ ' J'onn asked. I chuckled.

 _'We could always go to Walmart and buy those fake ones that light up and make sounds. Technically they're for kids, but I'm game. We could hold a battle between the League members. Have a four-on-four battle. Loosing team maintains the WatchTower._ ' I sat up more, laying on his shoulder. J'onn chuckled.

' _I doubt Batman and the others going for that... But let's put a pin in it._ ' The door knocked and I felt J'onn quickly shifting into his human form. I stood, walking to the door to answer it.

“Caleb! It's been so long. My how you've grown.” I heard a familiar voice speak. I froze, glaring and keeping my voice low.

“What the hell are you doing here Alexandria? How the hell did you find me?” I asked.

“Caleb. Who is at the door, Love?” J'onn asked, walking over to wrap an arm around my waist. I stayed tense, wanting the woman to leave.

“Caleb, dear, aren't you going to introduce me to this strapping man you've got for yourself?” She asked. I glared.

“Leave, Alexandria. You know damn well you're not supposed to be near me.” I growled. I felt J'onn's mental presence in my mind, trying to keep me calm.

“That was a long time ago, Caleb. You're an adult now. And I've grown up. I know it's too late and that you probably don't want anything to do with me-”

“I don't. Trust me.” I was seething. She sighed.

“Like I said, I know you don't want anything to do with me, but I am your mother, and I feel like I should at least make the attempt if you won't.” I lost it.

“That's because the last time I tried to make an attempt, you tried to get your boyfriend to see if the circus wanted a new performer. You were going to try and sell me to them. For drug money. Now, unless you want me to call the police, or have my boyfriend here escort you out, leave.” I turned to walk away.

“Caleb. Come on, baby. Don't be that way.” I stopped and turned back around.

“What do you want? Money? Booze? My life? To sell me to the government for some ungodly experiment? Because it's not like it was back when I was a kid, Mother. I'm an adult now. And people will miss me if I mysteriously go missing. You can't threaten me anymore.” I felt myself shaking.

“Caleb. I know Lynn was good to you and good for you, but I also know she may have said some things that aren't nice about me. I just want us to start fresh. I know you can _tell_ if I'm lying.” I glared.

“Lynn was more of a mother to me than you ever were. Grandma was more my mother than you ever were. The only time you paid any attention to me was when you found out what I could do. Or you were drunk and needed someone to take care of you. Or your boyfriends wanted someone to take care of them. I'm done. I burned that bridge the day I left your home. Please... Leave.”

“Fine... But I'm not giving up.” I could feel her trying to turn up her charm as she spoke to J'onn. “Happy Thanksgiving. And I'm glad to have at least seen the man who took my boy's heart. Be good to him.” I heard the door shut, her leaving. J'onn came up to me, holding me close.

“Caleb... I...”

“You could have said something to her... If you wanted.... I wouldn't have cared.” My voice was still shaking as I collapsed into his arms, tears streaming as remembered every word she'd said to me in her high-induced and drunken states. Every threat she'd made at me.

“No. I couldn't have. I learned a long time ago, from My'ri'ah and her mother, that you do not get involved in familial matters that don't directly involve you. I do want to know how you're feeling...” J'onn kissed my forehead, as if trying to erase any damage done.

“She's not family. As far as I'm concerned, Alexandria Harrison isn't my mother, Lynn Williams is.” I swallowed, holding onto J'onn. “What I want to know is how the hell she found out where I lived and who the hell let her passed the front desk.”

“Perhaps she ran into a friend of yours...? Or looked into records?” J'onn suggested. I shrugged, wiping at the tears.

“I... I don't know. But I'm going to find out... I can't have her popping in like that. I can't. It's not good for my mental state.” I held onto him, sniffling a bit. J'onn shifted into his true form, picking me up and carrying me to the couch, sitting me into his lap.

' _Just talk it out if you wish. I'm a pretty good listener._ ' J'onn let me nuzzle closer, even pulling a blanket over us.

' _Or you could calm me down by telling me more about Mars? Or singing me one of those songs? Get me back into the holiday spirit?_ ' I asked, not wanting to pour my heart out yet, not even to J'onn.

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Wild Cards

Chapter Nineteen: Wild Cards

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Superman, Flash, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern were headed for the Javelin. “What's the hurry?” I asked, relaxing in the monitor chair.

“Batman called us in. Something about Joker having a bomb in Vegas.” Hawkgirl called. I frowned.

“Should Wonder Woman, J'onn, and I join?” I asked, getting up.

“No. We've got it. If anything else comes up, feel free to handle it.” Superman flew by. I rolled my eyes, sitting back down, different news channels on the monitor screens. The doors opened, Diana and J'onn walking in.

“Where'd the others go?” Diana asked.

“Vegas. Joker has a bomb. Apparently psychics and Amazons aren't needed.” I turned the chair towards them. “How was the sparring match?”

“I managed to pin Diana and dodge her lasso.” J'onn chuckled, taking a seat near me. Diana huffed, walking closer.

“It was a lucky miss.”

“More like I've had hundreds of years to practice.” J'onn had a smile in his voice.

“How about we spar, Divinero? It would be good practice in hand-to-hand.” Diana tried to tempt me. I gave a smile.

“Sorry Princess. But I'd rather not end up on the business end of your fists.” I chuckled. An alert flared.

“Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert.” The WatchTower blared. I swore.

“Looks like there's no rest of the weary.” I pulled my hood back up.

“I'll do a mental scan, perhaps-”

“No way. We don't know what's in here with us. You do a mental scan and could potentially get yourself hurt.” I argued.

“I say we keep our links on and search the building top to bottom.” Wonder Woman spoke. “Divinero, I believe you should stay at the monitor.”

“Yeah, because the blind man works wonders with a security system. Sorry Diana, but I'm helping the search. I'll take West.” I went my way, going through the doors before she or J'onn could disagree.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Spot anything yet?” I asked, mentally scanning the area.

“No. But that doesn't mean anything. We could be dealing with a shape-shifter, like J'onn.” Wonder Woman came in.

“If so, I would be able to sense it. So far, nothing.” J'onn deadpanned. “Wait. Something just moved. I'm in Med Bay.”With that, his link clicked off. I quickly flew off in the direction of Med Bay.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I managed to arrive at the same time as Wonder Woman. “I don't hear anything.” I whispered.

“I don't either. Think J'onn is okay?” She asked. I clenched my fists.

“Whoever the intruder is had better hope he's okay.” I opened the door, hearing J'onn shuffle around.

“I believe I've discovered our intruder.” He held his hand out and I heard Wonder Woman laugh and coo. I frowned, until I felt the thing crawl from J'onn's hand to mine. It was warm, soft. Furry. And squeaked at me.

“A mouse? A mouse got into the WatchTower? How?” I gave a light chuckle, handing the animal back to J'onn.

“It could have came from the Javelin, or in one of Flash's bags he brings sometimes. Though... Batman didn't notice.” J'onn answered.

“It could've triggered the alarm by accidentally hitting one of Batman's traps.” Wonder Woman concluded. I gave a smile.

“Could have...” I thought for a moment. “So what are we going to do with it? I mean... We can't just have it scampering around.”

“I say we take it back to Earth and let it go.” Wonder Woman walked over to J'onn. “When the others return with the Javelin that is...”

“It'd be for the best.” I nodded.

“We have to wait for the others though...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were having a mini-snack break of chips and salsa, the little mouse getting a few pieces here and there. Wonder Woman had made him a little box to stay in until we could get him back to the surface.

“These are delicious. How come Flash hasn't introduced them yet?” Diana asked. I shrugged.

“He's strange.” Was all I could think of. J'onn gave a little sigh.

“Not the best thing I've tried. The salsa is a little spicy...” I could feel the pout.

“Flash needs to get rid of the-” We heard the doors open.

“What are you doing here? Is Vegas safe?” Diana asked.

“No.” Hawkgirl sounded spooked. “But I need help... John... He got hurt. A bomb went off. He was there. He saved me. I took the Javelin and the others seemed to have a handle on things...” Hawkgirl rushed her words.

“Take me to him.” J'onn spoke. He was one of our resident doctors. Aside from Batman and Lantern.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Lantern had to be attached to some breathing machine. Airways got blocked by shrapnel from the explosion, but J'onn mentioned that he'd be fine with lots of rest. Shayera was relieved, and decided to take monitor duty from us. “Trust me. I'll be fine... You guys need to get that mouse back to Earth anyway.”

I walked over to her, giving her a hug. “It's okay. But I think you really need to tell him now.” I whispered to her. “Trust me, if he's like mine, he won't say shit until you do.” I gave a slight smile.

“Thanks.” She mussed my hair through the hood. “Now all of you. Go home. Rest.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Diana went to find a nice place for the mouse once we got back to Earth. J'onn and I decided to walk back to the apartment, wanting to rest. “What did you say to her anyway? She seemed, saddened.”

“That she needed to woman-up and tell that thick-headed marine how she felt. She almost lost him today.” I admitted to J'onn. He sighed.

“Ah... Young love. Why are you young ones always soo hardheaded?” J'onn asked. I laughed.

“Listen here, you old man, I'm the one who asked _you_ out. I'm not that hardheaded about that.” I playfully smacked him. And then it hit. A familiar presence.

“Caleb! Boyfriend of Caleb! I'm so glad you two seem to be okay. I heard about what was going on in Vegas and thought...” Alexandria spoke. I swallowed.

“Thought what? That we went and eloped? Not that it should matter to you anyway.” I growled out. J'onn pulled me closer.

“No. I was afraid that... Joker would hurt Divinero. But he wasn't there, so I suppose there was nothing really to worry about.”

“I don't see what Divinero has to do with Caleb.” J'onn spoke before I could. Alexandria laughed, a harsh sound.

“Does he not know what you are? Priceless.” She seemed to stop. “Anyway, it was nice see you two again.” She turned. “And Caleb, I hope you'll be more open to me soon. I am your mother after all.”

“No. You're not. You may have gave birth to me. But that's the only 'motherly' thing you did. The rest of the time you were drunk off your ass or high as a kite. I took care of me. Or Grandma took care of me. But you never did.” I shot at her, gripping J'onn closely. I heard her sigh before walking away, leaving me shaking.

“I think she was high.” J'onn spoke, still holding me. “Her eyes were dilated more than they should have been.” I snorted.

“Doesn't surprise me.” I tried to stop shaking.

“Come on. Let's get you home... And perhaps another appointment with Dr. Thompkins?” J'onn asked. I almost collapsed at her name. I hadn't needed to see her since I finally got to where I could face my demons alone.

“Maybe...” I muttered, staying close to him. “Maybe...”

 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Comfort And Joy

Chapter Twenty: Comfort and Joy  
Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

I was relaxing in the WatchTower's kitchen, listening in on Lantern and Flash trying to teach Hawkgirl and Superman how to play bullshit with cards. “Are you sure? This seems so dishonest.” Superman spoke softly. Hawkgirl chuckled while Flash groaned out an “Of course the Boy Scout would say that”.  
“That's the fun of it, Princess. Right?” Her and Lantern had gotten closer since the encounter with Joker. Finally.  
“Sort of... But the aim of the game is to lose the cards without gaining the pile.” I snorted.  
“I could tell if any of you were bullshitting me... Except for maybe Shayera.” I chuckled. Flash let out an indigent sound.  
“Too bad you can't see the cards. It'd be fun playing poker with you.” Shayera spoke. I grinned.  
“Maybe some day...” The doors opened, Batman and J'onn walking in.   
“I need all of you at the Javelin. Rescue mission in the Beta quadrant. There are two planets headed for a collision course.” Batman barked. “I'll stay here and monitor the progress from here. Divinero, you staying or going? Space isn't exactly your element.” I shrugged.  
“If you guys would be so kind as to drop me off on Earth. Bats' is right. I don't do space well.” I stood, listening as the others began putting up the cards.  
“Damn. Superman you were lying to us this whole time!” Flash sputtered out, Superman laughing.  
“I said it was a dishonest game.”  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL  
I was patrolling the area around Glaseste, though no trouble could be found. This close to Christmas, even the criminals were taking a holiday. J'onn had been contact, keeping me updated on their mission to keep the two worlds from colliding, on the others. 'It's all clear on my end... Gonna be back in time for Christmas Eve?' I asked.  
'I don't think so... I'm sorry. I know we promised to help Lynn with the shelter.' I could hear his disappointment.  
'She'll be pissy, but she'll understand. You just keep those planets safe. Okay? And keep the team from blowing themselves up.' I smiled, headed for my apartment to change into normal clothing. J'onn chuckled in our link, sharing the battle of the snow that Flash was dealing with.  
'Why doesn't that surprise me?' I chuckled, thinking of the younger man running over the ice and snow, skidding to halts, no traction.  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL  
“Where's J'onn?” The first words out of Lynn's mouth when I arrived at the shelter. I snorted.  
“What? No, 'Oh Caleb, I'm glad you're okay. I'm so glad you showed up to help.'? Seriously, you worry more about my boyfriend than me?” I asked. She huffed.  
“No... I just know he tends to be more useful in the kitchen.” I rolled my eyes, feeling her placing something soft but heavy in my arms. “Distribute these blankets. They're good ones, the Wayne Foundation denoted them. Denoted the stuff for the kitchen too.” I gave a smile.  
“Seems Mr. Wayne is more than just a playboy then... Huh?” I chuckled, going about my rounds to those who were in the shelter. Some families who were displaced. Veterans from long fought wars. Teens trying to survive. I gave them smiles, the blankets, promising that the food would be ready soon...  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL  
'I think I somehow got roped into going with Super-Clark, to his home for Christmas. Is that okay with you?' J'onn asked. I was still at the shelter, indulging in hot chocolate and the caroling, feeling the hope in the room.  
'Yeah. Enjoy it. Though if you start acting like some Boy Scout, I'll send you off with Shayera.' I teased. 'Oh. And you're going to have to explain to Lynn why you were gone. I told her, but she wants to hear it from you.' I relaxed. He was okay. The team was okay.   
'Parish the thought...' J'onn deadpanned, but I could feel his teasing tone. 'How are things on your end?' He asked. I smiled.  
'Good. Wayne Foundation donated a lot of wool blankets and some incredible food. Even hot chocolate for the occasion. And the people... Their hope is being rekindled. I can feel it. It's... Incredible. What about you guys? The planets okay?' I asked.  
'It was somewhat dicey... But we managed. Both worlds are back on track and the others have went their own ways. Flash said something about his holiday traditions at the orphanage in Central City and Shayera and John went further off-world.' I chuckled.  
'I don't think we even want to even imagine what's going on there. You heard from Diana? Or Bats?' I asked.  
'Diana and her mother met up in Greece to spend the holidays. And Batman is being Batman on the WatchTower. Claims we can never be too careful.' I rolled my eyes.  
'Paranoid. That's what he is.' I spoke. I heard Lynn clap her hands, signaling a new activity. 'Gotta go. Have fun with Clark and his family. Maybe he'll release you in time for Lynn's after-Christmas dinner.' I tempted.  
'We can hope.' He chuckled, the connection fading somewhat. I smiled, going back towards Lynn. “What's next on our agenda?”  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL  
I was relaxing in bed, trying to ignore that if felt colder. Damn it, Superman. If you wanted someone over, you should've took that damn reporter you're gaga over. I huffed, closing my eyes. I felt our connection flutter. 'You alright?' I asked. J'onn was chuckling.  
'Upset, dear?' He asked. OF course he'd heard my mini-rant.   
'You'd think those two would've gotten together by now. But no. Noooo.' I huffed. J'onn sighed.  
'It is different... Though Mrs. Kent makes me think of Lynn... Somewhat. Clark's cousin wasn't here, so I didn't get a chance to formally meet the Supergirl outside of the heroics. Something about going skiing with Barbara?' He was confused. I mentally shrugged.  
'Girls are strange. That's one of the reasons I prefer men.' I answered, pulling his pillow to me. If he couldn't be here, than his pillow became mine by default.  
'The are...' J'onn conceded. 'Something that doesn't change, whether on Earth or on Mars.' I chuckled, imagining My'ri'ah before the War, based on what J'onn had told me. Feisty and always had something else to say. 'Oh... And Caleb... I was thinking... What if we got a cat?' J'onn sounded so innocent. I smirked.  
'What brought this on?'  
'Kara has a cat. And it didn't like me much at first... But we have grown an understanding.' J'onn rambled. 'It's currently purring. In my lap. I think I'd like one.' I laughed.   
'Why not? We can look into it when you get back. And if for some reason we're both on duty, I know Lynn wouldn't mind watching it. She loves furballs.' I smiled, feeling his own excitement.  
'I'd like that. I've also heard that pets have positive health effects on their owners. Lowered blood pressure, combats depression...' J'onn started rambling again. I smiled, closing my eyes, just listening to him getting more and more excited about a cat that we didn't have... Yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: I just wanted to thank NekoChan16 for being supportive and a fan of the work. Two: Midterms are coming up, so I've been studying for that. And my stepsister had her baby a month early... He's fine, got to come home last Saturday. Again... thank you, all of you, for staying with this.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Another Year

Chapter Twenty-One: Another Year

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Sitting at the park, I was waiting for Clark to bring J'onn back from Kansas. I heard a truck pulling up. “Weren't waiting too long were you?” Clark asked as he and J'onn walked up. I snorted, going to pull J'onn to me.

“For you to get here or for the entire duration? Because I swear you kept him from me for too long.” I pouted, laying my head against J'onn's chest. He chuckled, giving me a kiss.

“Sorry, Caleb. But I did have fun. Mr. and Mrs. Kent are very lovely people.” J'onn held me. Clark walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Thanks for letting him celebrate with us.” I gave a smirk.

“Next time you need a date, Clark, ask Ms. Lane.” I could almost see the blush on his face as he began stuttering.

“I'll ask if she wants to join me... But I don't think a date is what she'd be looking for.” I rolled my eyes.

“And I thought Shayera and John were hopeless.” I teased. I could feel J'onn shaking his head.

“She doesn't like me that way!” Clark continued.

“Clark... I think you doubt yourself far too much... Perhaps if you'd speak with her.” J'onn started. Clark swore.

“Great... You're trying to get in on it too.” He shook his head. I gave a smile.

“Well, if you'd just man up...” I pulled away from J'onn, placing a hand back on Clark's shoulder. “Trust me. I _know_ these things about people and feelings... Talk to her.” I smiled. “Have a safe trip back to Metropolis... Or are you hungry?” I asked.

“Nah... I'm going back to Metropolis... Gotta story for New Year's I need to cover. Superman's going to be in New York City, along with Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Think other League members will show up?” It was an invitation. I gave a slight smile.

“I think Divinero would take it easy...”

“I believe the Martian would be taking it easy as well... Batman would probably be interested... If you promise crime.” J'onn spoke. Clark chuckled.

“Alright... See you guys later.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The bell dinged as we walked into the animal shelter. “Hello, can I help you gentlemen?” The lady spoke. I smiled.

“We'd like to look at the cats?” I asked. I could hear her standing up.

“Come with me please?” She asked. J'onn had my hand as we walked. A door opened. I could mewing from kittens and some meows from older cats. “So what kind of cat are we looking for?”

“One that's litter trained and fixed.” I spoke. I could hear her rambling out different kitties and their names.

“I like this one...” I heard J'onn speak. He walked over, getting my hand to pet the cat. Soft fur. A soft purr. “He's brown and gray, white paws. Small tail. One of his ears has a tear. Angular face.” J'onn tried to describe him as pet him.

“What's his name?” I asked, directing it to the lady.

“We call him Charcoal. He's pretty laid back. Litter trained. And fixed.” The lady spoke.

“How'd he get the tear in his ear?” I asked.

“He came here like that.” I nodded, looking to J'onn.

“You sure?” I asked. He placed my hand against the cat again, letting me pet it. I grinned. “Okay. How soon can we get him home?” I asked.

“Next week. Before the New Year. Just to make sure he's up-to-date on his shots and that he's de-flead.” I smiled.

“Okay.” I scratched Charcoal under his chin. “We'll get you soon. And then you'll come home get fat.” I smiled. The cat meowed at me, still curled in J'onn's arms. The lady carefully took the cat from us, leading us to another room to get papers to sign.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

New Year's Eve, we were curled around on the couch, Charcoal in between us. We were waiting for the ball to drop, occasionally getting glimpses of Superman, Aquaman, or Wonder Woman. ' _So tell me again where you got this sweater?_ ' I asked, pulling a bit on the fabric. He was in his true form, wearing some sweater.

' _Mrs. Kent... She was... Really sweet._ ' I grinned.

' _Maybe we could get matching. Enter a Christmas sweater contest._ ' I joked. He chuckled.

' _Perhaps. What about one for Charcoal?_ ' I shook my head.

' _Hell no. We are not going to be those people who dress their pets up. I draw the line._ ' I spoke. He chuckled, kissing my cheek.

' _We'll see. Huh Charcoal?'_ He pet the kitty. Charcoal meowed in response, getting into my lap, paws on my chest. I shook my head, petting his head, near his ears. One thing about Charcoal. He purrs loudly.

“ _One minute left until the New Year!_ ” Some reporter on the television began to speak again.

' _Sounds like the countdown is starting._ ' J'onn began. I smiled, carefully setting Charcoal out of my lap(with some resistance I admit. Damn claws.).

' _Five.'_

' _Four._ '

' _Three_.'

' _Two._ ' And we kissed. I could hear the ball drop, the cheers. I smiled, getting into J'onn's lap, deepening the kiss.

' _Happy New Year._ ' I grinned. He nuzzled my neck.

' _Happy New Year._ '

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Peace and Hope?

Chapter Twenty-Two: Peace and Hope?

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I was finishing up at the shelter with Lynn, handing out the last of the blankets. “Divinero. How fast can you get to Washington?” Batman asked over the coms. I frowned.

“It's always something with you, Bats. You never just call in to say hi or to ask how things are going.” I could feel the silence, how he was definitely not amused. “Depends. Washington State or Washington, D.C.?” I asked.

“DC.”

“At my speed of flight... An hour. Why?” I asked.

“Kasnia is arriving. Peace talks.” I sighed.

“And you're expecting something to go wrong? Right?”

“Doesn't it always?” I rolled my eyes. _'Asshole.'_ I thought.

“Right. I'll be there as soon as I can be.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I landed near J'onn and Flash. “So what's the assignment, Batman?” I asked.

“We're waiting on-” Superman zipped in.

“Sorry. There was a heist in Metropolis and I couldn't let it slide.” Batman sighed.

“Now that we're all here. Here's what's going to happen. My sources say terrorists are going to be attacking at the summons. We need to stake out and keep an eye on everything. Superman, can you get inside?”

“Sure... I mean, how difficult could it be?” Superman asked. I could practically see Batman's glare.

“Diana, you and Caleb take the East side. I'll stake out the front court yard. Flash and J'onn cover West. Shayera South. John North. Everyone clear?” Batman asked. We agreed, heading for our assignments.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Anything?” Batman asked over the coms. I shook my head.

“I'm not sensing or hearing anything out of the ordinary...” I glanced towards Diana's direction. “Princess?”

“Nothing.”

“I'm not even seeing a sketchy politician.” Flash complained.

“Are you sure you're intel can be trusted Batman?” J'onn asked.

“I'm sure. Keep your eyes peeled.” I rolled my eyes, lowering myself.

“He's a stick in the mud tonight.” I spoke. Diana chuckled.

“He's just worried. Though I agree... Batman could use some... Lightening up. Maybe after this we can get him to take some time off.” I laughed.

“Batman. Take time off? That's great Princess.” I smirked. “Of course... I have noticed he seems to be a little cheerier around you... Maybe you can convince him to go out and have a nice time... If you accompany him.” I insinuated. She stuttered something, but it was interrupted by Hawkgirl and Lantern.

“You're so bad.”

“You would know.” I smirked.

“Hey guys. Your coms are on. Safe the flirting for after the mission.” I teased, hearing them quickly turn off the links.

“Must you tease?” Diana asked. I smiled.

“Of course I do. Shayera gave me and J'onn hell when we first started out. It's their turn now.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Firing could be heard. Missiles? “I want eyes on whatevers going on up there!” Batman barked. Diana flew past me, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl not to far behind. “Lantern report!”

“It's not your garden-variety terrorist ship. I don't know wh-”

“It's a Gordanian Class-7 Cruiser!” Hawkgirl interrupted.

“A what?”

“Watch out for the plasma cannon!” I swore, flying their way as I heard Lantern and Wonder Woman groan.

“I got them!” Flash assured me as I went after Hawkgirl to offer assistance. I tried to sense out their machinery, but it was like I couldn't grasp it. Too much grease so to speak.

“I can't grasp it. We need backup.” I called onto the links. I felt the whoosh of J'onn and Superman arriving. I heard J'onn scream and flew off, grabbing him.

“Thanks.”

“Don't mention it. Next time... Let Shayera finish what she was saying.” I warned, setting him down with the others.

“Any other suggestions?” Superman directed at Hawkgirl. Then, there was a flash of light. A crash.

“What's going on?” I asked, stunned.

“We're out of the frying pan and into the fryer. More ships have arrived... Not like that one... But they're not any of ours.” Superman spoke. I prepared myself to fight again when I heard Hawkgirl speak.

“No. Wait...” One ship landed and we made our way over, following her lead.

“What's going on?” I asked again.

“Trust me.”

“Wait why? You know these guys?” Flash asked as the door opened.

“Yes. I do.” She flew off. “Welcome to Earth, Commander.” I heard her say. I turned to J'onn.

' _Thanagarians.'_ J'onn answered my un-asked question. I nodded, listening.

“Thank you Lieutenant.” Came the voice. Male. Somewhat low pitched. I could feel John's anger radiating.

“Care to tell _us_ what's going on?” He asked. Shayera walked down a bit.

“This is Commander Hro Talek of Thanagar.” She told us. I could other footsteps.

“I hate to say, but we don't have time for introductions. I need to speak with your world's leaders effective immediately.” the commander spoke.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We got settled in, close enough to hear what was being said as the Thanagarians took their place on the stage. “Friends. We are gathered here on a mission of great urgency. A few years ago, we sent in an agent to gather information on your world, to learn your customs. Your defenses. That agent was Lieutenant Shayera Hol of Thanagar. Or as you know her, Hawkgirl.” I shook my head.

“Great... Double-agents...” I swore softly. But of course, the real heat was coming from Lantern, his anger coming off in waves. ' _Poor John...'_ I thought to J'onn.

' _Women are... Different. And often difficult to understand._ ' J'onn admitted. I just sighed.

' _And this is why I prefer men...'_

 _“_ She discovered that your defenses are extremely lacking. Especially considering what is to come.” Hro kept talking. “Gordanians are our greatest enemy. The greatest threat you will ever face. These monsters will stop at nothing to destroy everything and everyone. This includes Earth. They are coming here. And we only wish to help keep you safe.” Hro stopped for a moment. “Please... Discuss it amongst yourselves, but be quick.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were outside, listening to the world leaders discuss their options, Superman and Wonder Woman offering their assistance and opinions. Batman gave his own gruff responses before John walked over. “What's eating you?” I asked.

“Apparently she's engaged to Hro.” His voice barely contained his hurt. I swore. “Did you know?”

“No. I never read her mind. Never could. I just... John... I'm sorry...” I told him. Batman walked over.

“They are the most mysterious creatures in the universe... Women, I mean.” Batman offered. Lantern huffed.

“Still. Why would she? Why would she lie to all of us like that?”

“She's a soldier... Surely you can understand...” J'onn offered as he walked over, standing beside me.

“Thanks guys... But... Right now... I think I need some time.” He walked off, outside into the courtyard. I leaned a bit against J'onn, not enough for anyone to notice.

“He'll get over it.” Batman spoke. I shook my head.

“Batman. Really? Now's not the time to be... You.” I told him. “Yeah. He'll get over it... Eventually. But right now, he's hurting. Let him hurt for a moment.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were all back in the main conference room when the Hawks returned. “We accept your help. And the Justice League will assist in any way necessary.” Superman spoke up.

“I'm glad. We'll begin work tomorrow. A force field of sorts needs to be built. Lieutenant Hol will be our liaison to make sure communication goes smoothly.” Hro spoke. I turned towards J'onn.

“Looks like we'll be dealing with more Thanagarians... Think they're all like Shayera?”

“Let's hope not...”

 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Batman Isn't Paranoid, He's Right

Chapter Twenty-Three: Batman Isn't Paranoid, He's Right

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


The Thanagarians had been on Earth for a few months, and Batman had made himself scarce during them. The rest of the League, however, were spending time helping them build their generator. And in return, the winged warriors helped out against crime and the super-villains that tried to show themselves.

I telekinetically lifted parts, placing them where I was told by the woman in charge. Or at least... I'm sure she was a woman. Voice was a bit deep, but it had its moments of pitchiness. Flash was speeding around the compound, removing lifeforms that would be otherwise injured. “I am so glad I have super-healing. All these snake bites are going to get me killed one day.” Flash spoke. I chuckled.

“Well you're healing factor keeps that from happening.” I thought for a moment. “Have you seen the Bat lately?” I asked. He sighed.

“No. Princess was the last one to see him. Said something about an autopsy and how things didn't look right.” Flash spoke. I frowned.

“Suspicious... Isn't he...?” I asked. I heard footsteps land beside us. Commander Hro.

“Who's suspicious? Your dark and brooding friend?” He asked. I gave a slight smile.

“Yeah. But he's always like that at first.” I could tell he was going to say something when his com system came to life.

“What? Yes. I'll be on my way. Don't let them get away.” He turned it off. “Someone's trying to take our tech on the main ship... I should've seen that coming, huh?” Hro laughed, flying off. Then our com-links came on.

“DON'T TRUST THE HAWKS!!! THEY'RE NOT TELLING THE TRUTH! THAT SHIP'S CREW WAS ALREADY DEAD. STOP HELPING THEM. SHUT THE THING DOWN. BATMAN OUT!” Batman called out. Flash began speeding around, tearing apart metal. I followed suit, telekinetically getting control of some of the parts, tossing them as far as I could.

I could hear Superman and Wonder Woman fighting hawks. Lantern 'clipped' wings and J'onn was tossing parts of the generator at the invaders. Shayera flew down near me. “What's going on?” She asked. I glared. “You're friends aren't telling the truth. Pick a side.” I told her. Then I felt it. The sting of her Nth metal mace. The shock...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I woke up, blind. Couldn't sense anything at all, but I could feel. Chains. And something at my throat. I panicked trying to move, but the chains that bound me held fast. I shook, trying to listen. I could someone, Lantern maybe, or Batman, hitting glass, trying to break out. Footsteps. A loud clank.

“Quiet down. None of you can escape. Shayera told us all your weaknesses. You're going to remain here until it's over.” The guard spoke. I glared, seething.

“Why take our abilities? What's the matter? Scared of what we're really capable of? That we can take on your armada? We took on invaders before. And they were fucking shapeshifters. You guys? You're just humans with wings. Nothing more or less.” I snarled. A button was mashed I could feel the shocks. I cried out, trying to make it stop. I could hear growling coming from a different cell.

' _Leave him alone!_ ' J'onn snarled, close by. The guard huffed, stopping the shocks.

“Then you should tell your pet human to keep his mouth shut. That's what'll get him killed.” The guard warned, walking out. I leaned against the wall of my cell, hands forced to be at an odd angle behind my back.

“Any of you found a way to escape yet?” I asked, hoarse from screaming. There was no way I wasn't walking out of this without electric burns.

“Working on it.” Called a voice down below. Or it seemed that way. Batman's voice. I heard a growl.

“Don't even joke. There's no way we're getting out of this unless one of those guards ends up being stupid.” Lantern spoke.

“Where there's a will, there's a way.” I reminded him.

' _No. You're not going to get yourself killed. I'm not going to stand by and let that happen._ ' J'onn spoke again. It was telepathy, but outspoken. They must have brought him into his true form, but under a stasis field to keep him from truly seeking our minds. Cowards.

“I'm not going to sit idly by while those war-mongers destroy Earth. We're supposed to make this a better world than we left it, not let a bunch of warrior aliens destroy it.” I shot back.

“When one of you has a plan, let me know. I'd like to get the one who sucker punched me.” Wonder Woman spoke.

“I wonder if I could vibrate out of this... I mean... It's anti-speed force, but I could try... The worst I could do is wear myself out.” Flash tried. There was a grunt of frustration.

“You can't do much better than me. They put me in a room with red sunlight. I'm powerless.” Superman growled. I frowned.

“At least you can see. I'm literally sitting blind over here. I think they put an inhibitor collar on me.” I could feel it press into my throat. “Yeah. They did.” I swore. “Batman, I'd like to take this moment to apologize to you.”

“For what?”

“For calling you paranoid. I now believe in the Almighty Batsenses. We make it out of this, and I'll start a church. Maybe even get those Robins of yours involved.” I could hear chuckling from the other members, Flash giving me a 'Here! Here!'

“They're not all Robins. I only have one... The other is Nightwing... And then there's Batgirl. For the record.” Batman spoke. I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever. Point is. I'm a believer.”

 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Betrayal is Harsh

Chapter Twenty-Four: Betrayal Is Harsh

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I heard footsteps enter again. Superman fighting against his chains. “TRAITOR!” He yelled out. I frowned. Shayera must've made her way to visit us. Finally. Bitch. Footsteps were outside my prison. I glared up towards them.  
  
  


“I hope you're happy, Lieutenant. Being with us for these past two years, knowing what you were going to do with us... Must be so easy for you to turn your back. Why you always wore that mask huh? Didn't want us to know what you're really thinking? Did none of it mean anything to you? Can you really betray us that easily?” I snarled. I could hear her stammering before I felt the shock again. I groaned, feeling the shockwaves.

“Stop it! You're going to kill him!” Shayera yelled. The shocks stopped and I fell to my knees. Forcing my head up, I spat.

“Don't do me any favors.” More footsteps. Voices.

“Look at them... Weak. Pathetic. Broken. You know, we never would've made it without your notes and access codes.” the man spoke. I shook my head. Traitor. “And you're comments about their weaknesses... Most helpful. The Lantern is especially useless without his ring.” Now that was just cruel. Poor John.

“Don't. Ever. Underestimate them.” Shayera spoke, somewhat aggressively. What the hell was going on in her head?

“You're right. Let's end them now... Permanently. It could be fun... Making two species fully extinct and taking out some of the troublesome heroes.” The male spoke. I growled.

“YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING THE MARTIAN!” I screamed out. “OR THE KRYPTONIAN!” I snarled. “SHAYERA! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE LIKE THE JUSTICE LORD VERSION OF YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!” I struggled against the chains, more desperate than ever to get out. Powers or no powers. I heard a weapon click. I swore, closing my eyes.

“No. We need to maintain as much peace as possible while we occupy Earth. If we kill their heroes, they will revolt.” Shayera spoke calmly, something being tossed. “We need to just build the shield and go.” I could hear her say something else, but it was soft spoken. Footsteps again, leaving. I took a breath, feeling tears at my eyes.

What the hell was going to happen..?

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We each had a set feeding time. Wonder Woman's was first. Footsteps and the smell of... Fish? I scrunched my nose, hoping that was not what we were all going to be having. Not only would Aquaman be pissed, but I can't stand to eat fish.

The sound of fighting could be heard and I shook my head. Diana always had a bit of a temper. And being Amazonian, she knew how to fight with her hands tied. “Security breach in Cell block 7!” An alarm had been sounded. I swore. ' _Dammit Diana_.' I thought, listening to the sounds of fighting.

“Diana, force field!” Batman called out. A crash.

“Go. Free the others!” Wonder Woman yelled. More fighting. And the smell of fried chicken. (I'm getting hungry... Leave me be.)

I could hear Superman fighting, and Flash zipping around, when footsteps got closer to me. The collar was phased off of me. ' _Are you alright?_ ' J'onn asked aloud. I gave a smile, telekinetically breaking the chains.

“Perfect. Let's kick some Thanagarian ass.” I heard him chuckle weakly and put an arm around him. “You okay?” I whispered.

' _I will be... Just... A little weak... Stasis field._ ' J'onn told me. I nodded, telekinetically getting a hold of a blaster to hand to him.

“Work with this then. I'll keep them grounded.”

' _Are you strong enough for that?_ ' He asked. I smiled.

“Anger is a good motivator.” I reminded him, stepping out of the cell. I immiediately joined in the fight, telekinetically taking down a few soldiers at a time, slinging them around in the other Leaguers for batting practice. J'onn was leaning on me, blasting ones I couldn't get too.

All went well, until Superman managed to break the ship. “We're losing altitude, we need to leave, fast!” Diana yelled. I looked to where I'd last sensed J'onn.

“You good to fly or need a hand?” I asked.

' _A little help would be appreciated...'_ J'onn spoke. I nodded, wrapping an arm around him as we levitated out, Superman taking Flash and Batman while Diana got Lantern.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We flew until we landed in Midtown. Hiding in the alley. Like criminals. According to the others, Thanagarians were everywhere. Looking for us. We _were_ criminals. Finally, we ducked into some store. Clothing, if I had to guess by all the cloth that ran across me from time to time.

“What does your X-ray vision see?” Lantern asked.

“I'm seeing hawk soldiers. Patrolling.” Superman answered. I sighed.

' _They'll have the whole city covered by now._ ' J'onn spoke, walking closer to me. Our connection had been somewhat severed when we were captured, and we were basking in it being back.

“What are the chances they'll get bored and go home?” Flash asked. We all turned to him. “Right... Dumb idea...”

“This is the voice of the Thanagarian occupational authority. We are looking for the Justice League. They are wanted for crimes against the Thanagarian authority and have tried to destroy our shields.” An alert was going out over the city.

“Looks like we're going to have to go underground.” Batman spoke.

“How? The whole planet is going to be looking for us...” Diana spoke. I could feel J'onn's smile.

 _'They are looking for the Justice League. If we take away the costumes, we are merely ordinary citizens._ ' J'onn spoke. I could hear his shift. “Like so.” I smiled.

“Good idea...” I pulled my hood down and could feel the eyes on me. “What? I have scars forming already from that shock collar thing?” I asked.

“Yes.” J'onn answered, a low growl in his voice.

“Uh... Guys... I know we've all known each other for two years... But I like the secret identity thing... I'm not sure I trust you guys with it yet.” Flash spoke. I could hear Batman swear.

“Caleb Williams. Clark Kent. John Stewart. Wally West. Bruce Wayne.” He spoke and I could hear him take off his cowl. My eyes widened.

“You're Bruce Wayne? Allow me to thank you for the blankets and food you've donated to Glaseste's shelter over the years.” I told him. I could hear Wally, the Flash, huff.

“Show off.”

“Red hair suits you.” Diana spoke. I chuckled, listening to the rambling before turning to J'onn.

“Wanna help me find something? I don't normally condone stealing clothing, but desperate times...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“We need to split up. They'll be looking for a group, not pairs or tiny groups.” John spoke. Bat-Bruce made a noise of agreement.

“We'll all meet at Wayne Manor.” He gave the address. “Now, John and Wally. You take the South way. Diana and I will go West. Clark, J'onn, Caleb, go North.” Bruce spoke. We nodded, breaking.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We made our way towards the train station. “Dammit. Wally and John. We've gotta go help...” Clark spoke.

“How?” I asked.

“Follow my lead, and J'onn...”

“Yes?”

“Can you make shift something other than yourself? You need to have a camera.” Clark asked.

“I can try...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Who are you?” a guard spoke.

“Clark Kent with the Daily Planet, do you have anything to say? How long is martial law in place? What can the people do during this time?” Clark rambled. I held a 'fake' microphone while J'onn snapped photos. They eventually ran us off, and I turned to Clark.

“Did-”

“Wally and John got on the train... Now for us to make our way into Gotham and to Bruce's home...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Clark knocked on the door and someone answered. “Master Bruce has been expecting you.” A voice spoke. Older. Male.

“Thank you Alfred. Where is he?”

“The study, Master Kent. Shall I escort you?” Alfred asked.

“Please.” Clark asked. “I get lost here.” I smirked.

“Come here often, Clark?” I asked.

“Often enough... We're close.” He answered, oblivious to my real meaning. J'onn playfully nudged me for that. We walked a good bit, before stopping.

“Welcome to the study. Master Bruce, Miss Diana, I've brought a group of the others.” He spoke before leaving.

“How was your trip?” Bruce asked. I sighed.

“You know... Thanagarian invested...”

“Wally and John made their way yet?” Clark asked.

“Still waiting...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Bruce had led us into the Batcave, J'onn being careful for me so I didn't trip on all of the stairs. “So this is the Batcave... Drafty... No?” I asked. Bruce huffed as he began typing. Planning.

“Master Bruce, the rest of your guests have arrived.” Alfred spoke, bringing down Wally and John.

“You're late.”

“Good to see you too, Bruce.” John huffed. Wally was zipping around excitedly.

“That's a dinosaur!!!”

“And I thought Batman was the detective.” Alfred spoke. I chuckled, looking to J'onn, taking his hand in mine.

' _Well... At least he still has some optimism...'_ I thought.

' _Someone has too... Although... I have my own hopes..._ ' J'onn reminded me.

“So what's the meeting about? We regrouping?” Wally asked.

“We were discussing why the Thanagarians are really here. The Gordanians are no where near Earth. So they can't be here to protect us.” Superman spoke.

“And they've begun taking humans as slaves to work on their so-called generator.” J'onn spoke. “Though those blueprints looked strange for a generator... At the moment, I just thought it was that way due to Thanagarian engineering... But now... I'm having second thoughts.”

“I doubt it's a force field.” Bruce spoke.

“Then what the hell is it?” I asked.

“I can tell you...” A familiar voice spoke. I glared, turning towards it.

“You've got a lotta nerve.” Clark growled.

“We should thank you, means we don't have to hunt you down like the dog you are.” Diana stepped up, heels clicking loudly on the floor. I felt my own anger serge.

“We were your friends, Lieutenant. And you betrayed us. What the hell do you want now? To shock us again?” I growled.

“Look... I didn't come to fight with you...” Lieutenant Hol spoke. I could picture her with her hands up in surrender. “I'm here to help.”

“Oh that's great. So far your help has brought Hawk People, martial law, us getting abducted and held captive, then chased like dogs. No offense, but we can't take much more of your help.” Wally shot back.

“This situation is worse than you think. They're not building a generator for a force field, they're building a hyperspace bypass. When it's activated, it will destroy this planet and everything on it.” She walked up. “This will help you figure out how to stop it... Trust me... I didn't know Talek's plans...” I mentally swore.

I could feel regret and pain wave off of her. She was really upset. Really sorry. Remorseful. “We'll check it out. There's the door. Don't let it clip your wings.” Bruce spoke, gruff and harsh. He was definitely still pissed. ' _You were pissed too... Not too long ago._ ' I reminded myself. I heard footseps, everyone walking away. I glanced in the direction of her voice before going to join up with the others, whispering to her before I was out of her earshot.

“Don't get yourself killed doing something stupid.” I reminded her, walking to J'onn and re-taking his hand.

 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Star-Crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Finally. Next up is Unlimited. <3 Here goes nothing. Also guys... I have a tumblr. With the same user-name. Agelesswriter. Talk to me about shit. Especially Justice League/ Martian Manhunter/ Caleb shit.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Star-Crossed

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Bruce seemed to be getting files off of whatever the hell Shayera brought us. “It's worse than we thought... Something of this magnitude... It could... Destroy the planet.” I swore.

“Great. Perfect. Just like any other time psychos show up.” I pulled my hand from J'onn's, crossing my arms over my chest.

“So what's the plan going to be...? I mean... We can't just go up to them and ask them nicely to leave.” Wally asked, zipping close to me.

“We're going to need to break off into teams. J'onn, Wally, and I are going to re-take the WatchTower. John, you take Diana and Clark to the mother-ship. It looks like if you can break through those defenses, the force field protecting the bypass can be destroyed.” Batman began plotting. I frowned.

“Yeah? And what about me? Crowd control? Distraction?”

“Actually... I was thinking more about broadcasting your... Talents. Think you can manipulate them into fighting each other? With your empathy?” He asked. I swore.

“I dunno, Bats... That... I'd need something to really increase power. And even then I doubt I'd be able to make any sort of dent. I mean, I just barely manipulated Shayera's mind. And she was letting me.” I reminded him. Batman seemed to thinking about it.

“There's an army base... About a mile off of Gotham's city limits. I happen to know that they were playing around with amplifying meta-human abilities. You could see how well it works for you.” I groaned.

“So play guinea pig?” I asked. “That's what you want me to do?” I asked. Silence. “Fine. I'll do it. For the good of the Earth.”

“Suit up.” Clark, Superman, spoke up. I heard Flash zip around. Diana whirled. Batman got up. J'onn shifted. ' _Here we go again..._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

There was a crash outside. Hawks storming the Manor. Thankfully, we had our wounds licked. Superman and J'onn were tag-teaming a group and I sensed out some sort of heavy metal, sending it flying into another group. Diana and Bats held their own.

“HA! I WIN!” I heard Flash yell out. I chuckled, telekinetically pulling our prisoners together.

“What did we win, Flash?” I asked.

“An all expense paid vacation to Hell if I had to guess.” He sighed. “Guess it's show time.” I nodded, pulling my hood up.

“Remember, Divinero. Off the limits of Gotham.” I waved off Batman.

“I've got this.” J'onn pulled me close.

“Be careful.” He whispered. I grinned.

“I'll be fine.” I kissed his cheek. “Now go, kick some Thanagarian ass.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

' _Okay, so maybe I don't got this.'_ I thought as I flew about. I'd run into a few Hawks here and there, but telekinetically breaking wings seemed to be effective. I almost felt bad, hearing the cracks and seeing them in my mind's eye. And then I remember the scars on my neck from their shock collar. It all balances out.

“Divinero! Here!” I heard a voice boom. I flew down. “General Eiling was waiting for you.” I frowned.

“He knew I was coming?”

“Yes sir... Saw that you and the League escaped Hawks. Figured you or one of the others would come by sooner or later.” The man, a young one I realized as I got closer to the ground. “You're going to help right?”

“Yeah... But I'm gonna need some help from you as well... Heard you guys have some sort of power amplifier. I need to borrow it, if I'm gonna try and warp the minds of our less-than-heavenly angel friends.” A door opened up. I stood up straight.

“Well you came to the right place, Divinero. Come on, we better get started. Can't have these harpies thinking they can run us over. We've already brought out some of our military against them. Their forces are stronger than those of the invaders a few years ago.” I nodded.

“Alright, let's get started then.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Turns out, power amplification isn't a fun process. A special helmet had to be worn, one that strapped to my head under my hood, and some wires went across my chest, on my palms, and at my knees. And it was powered by some sort of generator thing. (Okay, so what do I know? I'm blind and not into all the military lingo. Sue me.)

“It'll start up as soon as you're ready.” Eiling spoke up, through some sort of intercom. (Oh yeah, I'm in a room all on my own. Apparently they haven't been able to test this shit out yet. Fun.) I gave a thumbs up. I could hear power running, the floor raising as the ceiling went down. I took a breath as I began to focus my energy on the Thanagarians, trying to force myself into their minds (or at least their mind's eye, change what they were seeing.).

“We are not your enemies. You are your own enemies. The ones in the air with you, they are the League. The rest of us are ordinary citizens of Thanagar.” I tried. Some screeching could be heard. Some fighting from above. Okay, so maybe this shit did work. I took a deeper breath, trying to expand my focus. I could feel jolts running through my body, adrenaline maybe. “Those in the air, they look like Thanagarians, but really, it's the League in disguise. They're clever. The rest of us are not enemies, but allies.” I kept my voice low, soothing.

More fighting could be heard. Something crashed down. “Don't stop Divinero! Once you started this up, you can't stop. Not for an instant. These Hawks are trying to tear us down, you gotta tear back!” Eiling yelled at me. I swore, feeling that jolt again as I started back up, remembering to keep my voice low, to keep my focus on Thanagarians.

It wasn't easy. Even with the amplifier. They fought back, their minds so heavy-leaden with mental defenses, I could feel the pain they tried to inflict. “We are not your enemies. Your enemies look like fellow Thanagarians. But they are Leaguers in disguise.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I heard the amplifier cut off. I was lowered, the jolts shocked. I felt fried as I removed the wires and helmet, even collapsing to my knees. I tried to keep my breathing even as aftershocks happened. Headache starting. The door opened and I heard footsteps run up to me. “Divinero, are you okay?” Diana. I shot her a quick smile.

“'M fine... Did we win?” I asked. She carefully helped me up, let me lean against her.

“I don't know about winning... But we destroyed the bypass. And Flash and J'onn said we had the WatchTower hawk free... But it was destroyed in battle...” I groaned.

“Did they at least surrender? The Hawks I mean.”

“Those that are... Alive... Are making preparations to leave back for Thanagar. Haw- Shayera is coming back to the Manor with us... We have to make a decision about her.” I nodded slowly.

“Yeah...” That was something I dreaded debating. Hawkgirl staying with us, or leaving forever. Great.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Once back at Wayne Manor, I got the run-down. Lantern had a broken arm, Flash would have had broken ribs if not for his healing factor, J'onn learned to fly Thanagarian ships, and Superman and Diana barely had scrapes and bruises. Oh, and the WatchTower was blown all to Hell, Shayera was now a traitor for her people as well as us, and Bruce-Batman was very much pissed off. (And he was physically hurt. Dumbass tried to kill himself piloting the WatchTower into the bypass. Supes said he had broken bones.)

“I say we give her a shot. I mean... Yeah... She's done some bad things... But who of us haven't?” Wally protested. Diana growled.

“But not all of us betrayed our friends, our world, to be killed. Sacrificed. She made a mockery of us, told them our weaknesses, let them beat and abuse us. Because of her, we almost lost our world.” Diana argued. “How can you blindly trust her after that?”

“I'm with Diana on this one. She betrayed the team. The Earth. If not for our quick thinking and perseverance, we would've been killed.” Batman spoke up.

“Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance though? I mean, in the end, did she not help us? Did she not bring us the files that helped us formulate our plan of attack?” Superman asked.

“Point taken... But she is also the one who gained our trust, only to have it thrown back in our faces.” J'onn growled. I rose up.

“Yeah. She and her little hawk friends beat us. Bruised us. And yeah, humiliated us. But the thing is, it just showed us that we're not invincible. That we can be taken down. Which means we had to up our game.” I took a breath. “Think about it. Those guys, those soldiers who came here... Were doing their jobs. John, J'onn, Diana. You guys served on some form of military force. You know that you had orders you didn't necessarily like or want to carry out, but you did anyway because you had to do it.”

“But we never went after an entire planet!” John, Lantern, spoke out.

“But did you not go after a whole country? Which, in some cases, can seem like a whole new planet.”

“He has a point...” J'onn conceded.

“Still doesn't change the fact that it was _us_ she betrayed.” Diana snapped.

“But wouldn't you?” I challenged. “If the Amazons of Themyscira decided to wage war against us, against mankind, who would you side with? The people you've known for all of two years? Or your mother and the people you've known since you were a child? The people you were raised around and grew up with?” I asked. There was silence. An uncomfortable one.

“She still could have mentioned this to us. Her real mission.” John spoke up.

“No. She couldn't. An undercover cop doesn't give himself up because he likes a drug dealer. CIA operatives don't give themselves up just because someone gave them smile. She didn't give up her mission because she _is_ a Thanagarian. She was Thanagarian before she was in the Justice League. She was with her friends and family, people she grew up with.” I reminded him.

“She claimed to be in love with me. She slept with me. How much of that do you think was real?”

“I don't know. But I do know that even if she was in love with you, that didn't mean she didn't still have feelings for Hro. Just like just because J'onn is with me, it doesn't mean he doesn't think of _My'ri'ah._ ” I offered. I felt a hand take mine, giving it a squeeze.

“I think we should we vote.” Batman spoke up. “I vote no.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Superman?”

“I vote yes.” I could feel the air tense a bit as Batman called in Alfred. Footsteps were heard.

“We have come to our de-” Batman began, before he was cut off.

“Save it... I... I think I'm going to resign. There's no place for me here. I... I have no place here, not amongst you... Heroes. I'm a traitor. To you guys. And to my people...” I heard her sigh, remorse flooding from her. I couldn't help but wince, my senses still sensitive from the amplifier. I felt a breeze wisp by, Flash. “I... Guess I needed that. Thanks...” She whispered. He must've hugged her.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were all back in the main room, about to go to our respective homes and see what needed to be rebuilt. “Okay, so no Shayera, no WatchTower... We still the League?” Wally asked.

“Yes. We can't just abandon the Earth. We just... Need to make some adjustments... Rebuild.” Superman spoke. “If we're all up for it...”

“Count me in.” Diana spoke up.

“Yeah... I'll help out.” Lantern spoke up.

“I'm sooo in.” Wally was practically buzzing with excitement.

“Guess that means we're in, huh?” I asked, turning to face J'onn.

“We do need to rebuild the cities first, make plans for a new WatchTower as we can... Maybe think of other members? So we can rotate?” J'onn began to ramble.

“We'll meet back up in a few days. Go home. Rest. Regroup. And rebuild around your cities... We'll be starting back up soon.” I heard extra footsteps enter in.

“Master Bruce, if I may be so bold... Before working on your club house in space, can we please rebuild our home? I'm not much for this drafty weather. And it's hard to keep the Manor clean when debris keeps falling in.” Alfred spoke. We all chuckled a bit as Batman tried to fluster up an answer.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Home sweet home!” I collapsed into the couch, our couch. Charcoal jumped onto my stomach, meowing incessantly. “Don't even start with me, Cat. I know you've been fed. Ms. Lander's next door said she was taking care of you for us.”

' _Be kind, Caleb. He's just be friendly. He's not seen us in over a week. He missed us.'_ J'onn laughed, sitting beside me on the couch. I felt Charcoal go over to him, purring. ' _Poor kitty...'_ I snorted.

' _There is nothing poor about that cat. He's fat and happy. No fleas or ticks. No worms. He's perfectly happy.'_

' _Of course he is now. He's daddies are home._ ' I groaned at that.

' _Oh hell you are one of_ those _.'_ I laid against his shoulder.

' _What do you mean by that?_ ' He asked, honestly confused. I swore. Aliens.

' _Nevermind... Just... Know that I will refuse to put that cat on our Christmas cards this year._ '

 


End file.
